


Mike Ross: Daddy's Little Boy

by FakeDots



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Diapers, Fluff, Gen, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Spanking, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeDots/pseuds/FakeDots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it turns out Harvey wants to be a daddy, and Mike wants to be a little boy. Who would've guessed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mike's Night Away Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter uses a scene from S01x05 "Bail Out", other chapters might not always use scenes from the show, but I'll mention it if they do :D

"You wanted to see me?" Mike asked, walking into Harvey's office to see him casually sitting behind his desk. He had arrived at the office about 10 minutes ago, riding his bike to work for the first time in what felt like a very long time. There had only been a few occasions in the last few months where Harvey had allowed Mike to go back and sleep in his own apartment. The day before however, Trevor had called and asked Mike to meet him at the bar. Mike had begged Harvey afterwards to sleep at his own place, claiming that he needed to start "throwing some stuff away" if he was going to move into Harvey's condo officially. Harvey had assumed Mike was just trying to get some "big boy time" as Harvey called it (which usually ended up with Mike calling Harvey crying for a bedtime story), and had reluctantly agreed. Unsurprisingly, Mike hadn't called that night. The usual rules had applied for Mike's nights "away". No leaving the apartment, no drinking, no drugs, no Trevor, and bedtime at 10 latest. After grudgingly accepting the pull-ups (bought specifically for when Mike would need to change alone), Mike had given Harvey a quick hug and ran down to be dropped off by Ray. Needless to say, Mike had managed to break every single rule. He had also woken up to a very wet bed, and noted embarrassingly that he had forgotten to wear the pull-ups in his drunken state the night before. Wishing his daddy was there to clean him up, he had rushed to change his pants, forgetting to clean himself properly. Remembering his bedtime accident, he blushed and barely heard Harvey ask,

"Michael did you go to see Joy after I told you not to?" In truth Harvey didn't know wether Mike had gone or not, but he knew that if he had, his baby boy wouldn't lie straight to his face, and if he did Harvey would be able to tell right away. Harvey was really hoping that Mike would tell the truth either way, as it was too early in the morning for a spanking especially with the way Mike got fussy when they were delivered at the office. He smirked at Mike's shocked face.

"How did you know?" Mike asked surprised, and slightly relieved. He was so nervous about Harvey finding out he had gone to the bar with Trevor he had forgotten his other little trip from the day before.

"I didn't," Harvey frowned, "until now." Harvey was getting annoyed. This wasn't the first time Mike had disregarded his instructions, and not only was this going to hurt their case, it would also make the probability of Mike ending up in timeout before noon double. "I told you, a puppy can't clean up its own mess," he chastised, "and little boys do what their daddies say." Harvey added.

Mike started squirming when he saw Harvey's expression change to a frown. He knew that if he said something wrong, he would very quickly end up in the corner. He let out a small whimper before squeaking out, "But daddy I just-" He was cut off by Harvey's exasperated voice.

"No 'buts' Michael. When daddy tells you not to do something you don't do it. What you did was very naughty." Harvey saw Mike wince at the "N" word. Mike would always whine saying, "Daddyyy 'naughty' is a word for little boys, I'm a big boy." to which Harvey would reply with, "Michael, big boys aren't naughty in the first place." in the end Mike would usually just pout. Today, Mike just sat quietly, looking down at the floor. This swayed Harvey to thinking that Mike might not need to be punished after all. Nonetheless Harvey decided he would make the boy squirm a little longer, to make sure Mike learned his lesson. "What happens to naughty little boys Mike?"

Harvey's words had the desired effect, as Mike started squirming more feverishly and let out a few whimpers. After a short period of silence, Harvey coughed in a manner that was slightly warning yet at the same time encouraging. Mike finally opened his mouth to repeat the same answer he had given numerous times before, "They get punished by their daddies." Harvey could see a few tears pooling up in Mike's eyes although he was looking down.

Harvey knew that Mike still had a hard time admitting fully to what their relationship would involve, so he pushed a little more for answers, like he had always done when Mike was in trouble, "And how do little boys get punished?" Harvey couldn't help but softening his expression, as the tears previously pooled in Mike's eyes slowly spilled down his cheeks.

Mike's lower lip wobbled when he started saying, "They get spanked and put in timeout" He rushed his sentence, ashamed of his punishment, and added "I'M SORRY DADDY!" Nearly bawling by the time he was done.

Harvey quickly rushed over to Mike, who was still standing in front of his desk and hugged him for a few minutes, eventually calming Mike down to a quiet sniffle on his shoulder. When Mike had stopped making any noises, Harvey noticed that there were only ten minutes before Jessica would be walking into his office. He moved Mike slightly away from him before lifting Mike's chin up, "Look at me baby boy, I'm not going to punish you this time, because you answered me like a big boy this morning, and Jessica is coming soon, okay? But if I find out you've been naughty again today, you're definitely getting a spanking." Knowing Mike might take this for granted, he added, "with the hairbrush." He chuckled at the look of horror on Mike's face and quickly asked Donna to get tissues to clean Mike through the intercom. He usually left it on, as he and Donna never felt the need to turn it off in the first place.

Mike realizing the intercom was on the whole time felt a blush creeping to his cheeks. He knew that the intercom was almost always on, but being reminded that his humiliation was broadcasted to Donna every day intensified the feeling. Thankfully there was only a slight trace of Mike crying by the time Jessica got to the hallway. Harvey returned to the seat behind his desk, and smiled as Jessica approached.

Jessica only stayed for a few minutes, dropping off a new case involving the CEO of a major pharmaceutical company. Mike listened absentmindedly, more concerned with their current case, until he heard Jessica walking away and commenting, "Someone had a fun night. Answer another call you shouldn't have?" She smirked and glanced at Mike who was now fidgeting nervously, "Oh and your suit jacket has a huge crease," She pointed at his upper back, "right there." and walked out.

Harvey's eyes turned ice cold with realization as he glared at Mike. When he saw that Mike was about to open his mouth Harvey quickly silenced him, and sat him down on a chair on the other side of his desk. "I want you to tell me exactly what you were doing last night, and if you even think about lying to me you will get a bedtime spanking every night for the next two weeks. Do I make myself clear?" Harvey had pretty much barked out his command, and Mike was on the verge of tears for the second time this morning.

"Yes daddy." Mike answered, knowing that "Daddy always expected him to answer his questions". At Harvey's nod he shivered and looked down before he continued, "I w-went to the b-bar last night," he swallowed and closed his eyes before adding, "with T-t-rev-v-or." He glanced up for a second, before regretting it seeing Harvey's furious face.

Harvey wasted no time before questioning Mike, "Did you drink?" Although he had asked cooly, his expression betrayed his voice. When Mike nodded in response, Harvey sternly said, "When daddy asks you a question he expects a verbal answer. Is that clear?"

Mike winced, but quickly responded with, "Yes daddy."

"Now I will ask you again. Did. You. Drink?", this time Harvey accentuated each word, which made Mike shake slightly.

"Yes daddy." Mike tried to sound as calm as possible.

"Did you get high?"

"Yes daddy." By now it would be obvious to anyone that Mike was about to cry.

"What time did you get home?"

Mike swallowed the lump in his throat before answering,"Two in the morning...daddy."

Harvey tried his best to calm his anger, but could not help balling his hands into tight fists. "What are the rules Michael?" It was the second time today that Harvey had to lecture the little boy, and he was getting very tired of it.

Mike burst into tears when he began to list off the rules, which he had all but broken. "N-no leaving the ap-p-partment, no d-drink-king, no d-drugs, n-n-no Trev-vor, and b-bedtime at t-ten."

"Tell me Michael which ones did you break?" asked Harvey expectantly, although he knew the answer.

"A-all of them da-d-ddy", Mike sobbed out. Both of them sat in silence for a while, which calmed Harvey's nerves and made Mike's sobbing worse.

Now that Harvey had cooled down, he desperately wanted to comfort his little boy like he had earlier, but knew that this was a situation where Papa Bear had to step back and let the Strict Daddy do the work. Seeing Harvey's glare fading, Mike began to calm down. "You were a very naughty boy yesterday weren't you?" He stated more than asked, although he still expected a proper answer.

"Yes daddy. I'm sorry." Mike now truly looked like a little boy who was ashamed of his naughty behavior. He turned a deep shade of red as Donna glanced towards the office, thoroughly humiliated by the morning's events. Harvey would make sure that what was to follow would make Mike turn even redder, if that was even possible.

"Daddy will make sure you're very sorry by the time he's through with you." Harvey watched as Mike began squirming in his seat, while he planned Mike's punishment. "You're going to get three spankings, to make sure you never do anything naughty like that ever again." The thought of three spankings turned Mike into what looked like a whimpering little boy, which he could essentially be considered as, at this point. "You're going to get one before noon, one tonight at bedtime which will be changed to eight o'clock for two weeks, and another one tomorrow at bedtime." Although Harvey delivered it matter-of-factly, to Mike it felt like a death sentence as he imagined he wouldn't be able to sit comfortably for a few days. Mike was then beckoned over to Harvey, who then proceeded to try and undo Mike's belt.

Mike quickly jumped back and cried, "Daddy what are you doing? Aren't we going down?" He had expected to be taken down to the empty 15th floor, where Harvey usually dragged him despite his complaints.

"No Michael we're going to start giving you your spankings in daddy's office." He said, taking Mike's horrified expression in as a sign that spanking him here would be more effective. "And besides, you're going into timeout now because daddy needs to do some work before your spanking.", and nonchalantly started removing Mike's belt, and reaching for the buttons despite Mike's protests. At home Mike would always go to timeout bare bottom before a spanking. Although Mike never went through that discomfort outside Harvey's condo before, Harvey had decided that from now on all timeouts would be done bare bottom both at home and at the office.

Mike tried to wriggle out of Harvey's grasp, but quickly stopped when a resounding smack landed on his backside. Standing in the corner with a bare bottom exposed is worse with a bottom that happens to be red from a well-deserved spanking. After his pants were tugged down, resulting in a quick frown and nose-wrinkle from Harvey (not that mike noticed), his undies were quickly pulled down, before both garments were pushed down all the way down to his ankles, making Mike flush and look around to make sure no one was in the hallway.

Harvey on the other hand had other concerns. He had smelled urine the second he had pulled down the pants. "Mikey..." using a nickname he used to comfort Mike, "Why does it smell like you went potty in your undies? Hm?" he cooed gently. He was almost sure this had to do with Mike's late night escapade.

Mike felt the sense of shame he had felt in the morning return, as he looked at Harvey. "Last night I...forgot to...and this morning I was going to be late so..." Mike found that he couldn't put together an actual sentence.

Harvey fit all the pieces together, as he realized Mike was probably too intoxicated the night before to remember the pull ups, and had probably spent the night in soaked sheets. He didn't feel the need to force the boy to admit it, as it was a sensitive spot for Mike. "Awww baby boy, that's okay daddy's going to clean you up." He got the baby wipes from his desk drawer and wiped Mike's front, about which Mike looked both relieved and embarrassed.

When ordered to bend over Harvey's lap, Mike hesitated thinking he was going to be spanked.

"Mikey I just want to clean your backside. There's no changing table so we have to do it on daddy's lap." Mike complied although he hated the position, which usually served to redden his hiney.

Mike squirmed as Harvey carefully wiped the inside of his bottom cheeks."Daddy why can't you clean me with big boy wipes?" Mike asked as always.

Harvey knew exactly what Mike meant. Mike wanted him to use normal toilet paper, although Harvey had explained numerous times that it was too dry and would irritate his skin if they used it too often, especially after diapers. "Baby boy you know I have to use baby wipes, so you don't get a rash."

Mike whined in response. Mike hated baby wipes, because they made him feel like such a little boy. They were wipes made specifically for little boys, which he knew deep down was what he was, despite constantly claiming that he was a big boy, but he hated being reminded of it every time he had to have his diaper changed (another little boy necessity).

"Settle down Mikey, Daddy's almost done." Harvey checked thoroughly to make sure Mike hadn't given himself some sort of rash, making the boy squirm being inspected by his daddy's careful eye, before standing him up and leading him to his corner.

Mike stood quietly in the corner, as Harvey went back to his desk to pick up a binder clip to pin the tail of Mike's shirt up, leaving him even more exposed.

"Now, you think about what you did, and how it led to you standing in the corner with your naughty bare bottom out."

"Yes daddy." Mike really wanted to be a good boy and think of what he had done, but all he could think of were the glass doors and the fact that if any of the other associates saw him like this, he would probably never want to see the light of day again. Especially Kyle, who had once called him a baby right in front of Donna. This would be solid evidence, and he couldn't have that happen. Although slightly panicked, Mike managed to stay in the corner. Would daddy let anyone into the office while he was standing in the corner? Would daddy tell them how naughty he had been? What would they think of him? Mike's mind raced with thoughts, until suddenly the door to the office opened. Mike didn't dare look, fearing a spanking in front of the mysterious intruder. He was put at ease when he realized it was just Donna dropping off a few records for Harvey's expansive vinyl collection.

Harvey got up, and put one of his new records on his record player. It was soothing jazz, just what he needed. Although he wasn't the one crying all morning, he was ready to bet he was already just as tired as Mike. He cast a quick glance to his little boy, who was starting to fidget, but Harvey didn't have the heart or the energy to scold him. Harvey dropped down on his couch and relaxed himself for the first time this morning. Being a daddy was very hard, especially on days like this, so he decided to just sit there for a while. He didn't pour himself a drink though, remembering that he would need to spank Mike soon and didn't want anything interfering. It was 10:45 AM and it had already been a long day. He came to the decision that he would go home with his baby boy at lunch. He finally composed himself, and returned to the chair behind his desk. He pulled out the extra hairbrush he kept in his desk drawer (daddy always kept his promises after all, especially if it involves a spanking), and called out, "Michael, you can come out of the corner now."


	2. Mike's Night Away Pt. 2

Mike froze when he was called over. He slowly turned around, and spotted the dreaded hairbrush. During his time in the corner, Mike had stopped crying and opted to just fidget restlessly instead. When he turned around though, he felt tears build up in his eyes and backed up into the corner he had despised minutes ago. Although Harvey had threatened him with the hairbrush earlier, Mike hadn't actually planned on receiving a spanking that day. He was hoping that he would spend the day avoiding any form of trouble, and maybe even get a reward at the end of the day. This was not to be, as Jessica's attentive eyes had crushed all hopes of getting away scot-free. When he saw Harvey pick up the brush and adjust his grip a few times, he gave out a small whimper. The hairbrush was harder, and absorbed most of the impact from smacks lessening the strain on Harvey's hand. This made spankings with the brush more painful and last longer. Harvey barely ever used the hairbrush, and Mike wasn't used to it at all. He liked a sense of routine, and too many things were going in an unusual way today. Mike was considering an escape route (although running around the building with his pants at his ankles was probably a terrible idea) when he heard Harvey call for him again.

"Michael, don't make daddy have to come get you." he threatened lightly. Harvey knew Mike always got terrified before spankings with the hairbrush, or anything out of the usual. It wasn't so much the spanking that he feared, but rather the feeling of the unexpected. He knew that Mike's parents passing away had a lot to do with many of Mike's inner insecurities. The feeling of "What do I do now?" and "What's going to happen?" always made Mike nervous, and although he had had a few encounters with the hairbrush, it wasn't enough for him to be comfortable in the situation. Harvey tried his hardest to have a routine procedure for spankings, but not having Mike's memory, it was hard to make all spankings the exact same. He waited patiently for Mike to slowly detach himself from the corner, and watched as he reluctantly made his way over. Half way through Mike's slow march, Harvey saw Mike eyeing the brush nervously, and put it down on the desk for the time being. He noted with satisfaction that Mike approached slightly more at ease. "You ready buddy?" he asked gently. Harvey had long gotten over his anger, and was now trying to remember exactly how he had used the hairbrush last time, as he knew Mike would be too scared to point out any inconsistencies.

Mike nodded slowly, not having enough courage to answer.

Harvey ignored the lack of a verbal answer, as he decided it wasn't the most important thing at the moment. "C'mere kiddo." he gestured for Mike to lay over his lap. Mike took his time, but Harvey was willing to wait as long as it took for his baby boy to be comfortable. Harvey had been raging mad earlier, but he never spanked Mike out of anger. On the contrary he was his most gentle self when spanking Mike, using a soft voice and trying to squeeze in as much comfort as possible while discipling him. When Mike had finally gotten over his lap, Harvey adjusted him slightly and then began to rub his back and whisper comforting things as Mike cried softly. He ended up doing this for about ten minutes, as he tried to ease all of Mike's tension and nervousness. He was about to grab the brush, when he remembered he had given Mike a few warm-up smacks with his hand the last time. He gently placed his right hand on Mike's backside, and felt his heart break as Mike winced. "Daddy's going to start now. Okay Mikey?" He tried sound as gentle as possible although he knew it wouldn't help much, and raised his hand at Mike's nod. Harvey never lectured Mike during his spankings, knowing that it would go a little too far beyond his limits. He knew Mike easily felt guilty, and that he wouldn't be able to take both physical and emotional strain at the same time.

Mike closed his eyes as he felt Harvey raise his hand. His crying hadn't subsided, and he could see the tear stains on the carpet below him. He sobbed when the first smack landed, chipping sharply at Harvey's heart.

Harvey quickly covered Mike's backside in smacks, turning it only a light pink and foregoing his upper thighs knowing the brush would end up turning everything bright red. From Mike's reaction so far, he knew the brush was going to be extremely tough for both of them. Mike was already sobbing his heart out from the light smacks, and Harvey felt like his heart was shattering into a million pieces. He unwillingly grabbed the hairbrush, and refrained from announcing it to Mike. He knew that if he did, neither of them would be able to carry out the punishment. He began to bring down the brush more forcefully than he had his hand, and watched as Mike first froze in shock and then began wailing. Mike never kicked during his spankings, always feeling too guilty and knowing he deserved his punishments to do anything that would interfere. Today, he seemed to be having a harder time staying still, but never made any move to get away. Harvey was quickly raining down smack after smack, wanting to get it over with as soon as possible, and noticed that Mike's rear was starting to turn red. This only made Mike wail louder, and Harvey mentally thanked Jessica for giving him an office in an isolated area. When all of Mike's backside was covered in a deep shade of red, Harvey had to keep himself from groaning. He now had to cover Mike's upper thighs. He took a few second to be ready to spank the crease where Mike's the thighs and rear met. Although he hated it the most, Harvey always spanked this area the hardest and the most number of times. This would ensure that Mike stayed his good little boy for some time after. He rubbed Mike's back a few times before bringing the brush down on Mike's left sit-spot. Mike screeched so loudly, Donna turned her nearly tear stricken face in Harvey's direction. He smiled sadly, trying to reassure her miserably. When he brought the brush down on the right side, Mike muffled his screech with his hands. Harvey could do nothing but repeat the smacks what seemed like countless times. Seeing Mike nearly screaming by the time he finished that area, Harvey decided to go very lightly on the rest of his thighs. He did a quick job of covering Mike's thighs as the boy simply jerked each time. When finally Harvey could put the brush down he sighed in relief, before frowning bitterly remembering he had promised two more spankings.

Mike didn't stop sobbing when he felt Harvey rub his back. He assumed there would be more to come, as Harvey had only spanked his thighs lightly so far. He heard Harvey whispering soft things, and braced himself for the burning that would start again.

Harvey started worrying when Mike wouldn't calm down after five minutes. "Come on, let's get you sitting on daddy's lap, hm?" he said as he slowly turned Mike. He positioned him sideways, and made sure his backside was hanging between Harvey's legs, not touching anything.

Mike immediately clung onto Harvey's neck and laid his head on Harvey's shoulder, sobbing out "I'm sorry's" and crying into Harvey's neck.

"Shhh, daddy never should have let you go in the first place." Harvey admitted, rocking Mike slowly, and added, "You're my little boy, and we should have moved you into daddy's condo a long time ago." sighing in regret. "How could I expect you to be fine on your own?" he asked remembering Mike's accident from the night before. He simply cooed when Mike nuzzled closer into his neck. Donna kept glancing back and smiling, as she saw Harvey showing his affectionate side. They sat there for a while, until Harvey noticed it was nearly noon. He discreetly reached for his phone, and texted Jessica asking for the afternoon off for him and Mike. When he got the green-light and noticed that Mike was finally calming down he asked, "Hey Mikey, what say you we take the afternoon off and go home?"

"Really? We could do that?" Mike asked excited. After the morning's events all Mike wanted to do was cuddle up with Harvey alone, and this was probably the best piece of news this morning.

"Yup," Harvey said as he helped Mike stand up, "you can even have some ice cream if you want." he added, although he knew spoiling Mike after punishments wasn't the best parenting method in the book, he always took time afterwards to get Mike a treat. When Mike began blubbering excitedly, he mock-scolded, "Michael stay still."

Mike kept talking about which ice cream he wanted, while Harvey did quick work of lifting Mike's pants. Mike barely noticed as Harvey clothed him, just saying everything that popped into his head. Harvey kept nodding and producing a series of "really?'s" and "mmhmm's", while unpinning Mike's shirt and tucking it back into his pants.

Harvey was about to send Mike to get his bag when he remembered, "Mikey do you need a diaper before we get into the car?"

Mike blushed slightly before saying, "I don't think so..."

"Are you sure Mike? Because daddy doesn't want you to have any accidents in the car." He always needed to confirm with Mike, because Mike would say he didn't need one, and then have an accident five minutes later.

"Daddy I'm fine, let's go." Mike urged. He just wanted to go home to have ice cream, and a diaper change would take too long.

Harvey reluctantly let it go, and instructed Mike to get his bag and meet him downstairs. He was really hoping to get to his condo with a clean car today.

* * *

"Ray, I am so sorry. Could you please go and get the car seats cleaned?" Harvey asked. He sighed, as he looked over to his now beet-red little boy. He knew Mike couldn't help it, but if he had a diaper on this wouldn't have happened. He silently led Mike up to his condo, and laid him down on the bed. He slowly took off Mike's clothes, and went to the bathroom to fetch the diaper changing equipment.

Mike frowned when he saw Harvey come back with a diaper. "Daddy I don't need a diaper." he said.

Harvey sighed and said, "That's what you said twenty minutes ago and look what happened." Mike whined, and decided to pout until Harvey threatened to withhold the ice cream. He grabbed the pack of baby wipes and wiped Mike thoroughly. Knowing Mike hated this part of the process, he took slightly more time than needed, as a punishment of sorts for not telling the truth about needing a diaper. He then proceeded to oil Mike carefully, especially in between his cheeks because Harvey didn't know how long it had been since Mike had soiled a diaper. After lightly powdering Mike, Harvey closed the diaper and taped the sides.

Mike tried to get to the kitchen as soon as the diaper was on, but Harvey chuckled and held him down. Green pajama pants were pulled over Mike's diaper, followed by a matching shirt. Mike happily grabbed Harvey's hand forgetting about the diaper, and led him to the kitchen.

Harvey pulled out some chocolate ice cream, knowing it was Mike's favorite. He saw Mike staring at the ice cream impatiently and suggested, "Why don't you go wait on the couch? Maybe start watching a movie? Daddy will be with you in a minute."

Mike walked away happily, and laid down on his stomach leaving space for when daddy came to cuddle. He had tried to sit down, but that hadn't gone well with his sore bottom. He turned on the tv, and chose to watch Finding Nemo. It always reminded him of Harvey and how he would stress over Mike, and although sometimes he found it annoying it made him feel loved and cared for.

Harvey finished scooping as much ice cream into Mike's bowl as possible without it giving Mike a sugar overdose. He would usually portion sweets carefully, but Mike had been pretty shook up that morning and indulging a little bit couldn't hurt. He walked over to the couch to see Mike laying down, and spotted a small area on the couch that was probably meant for him. He sat down and offered the bowl, which was quickly taken from his hands. "What do we say Michael?" he asked warningly.

"Thank you daddy." Mike said smiling innocently, before digging into the mountain of ice cream. He giggled when Harvey ruffled his hair, and cuddled into his lap, making sure his rear wasn't touching anything hard.

After finishing the movie, Harvey made Mike eat a small sandwich for lunch. He knew it would be nearly impossible because of the ice cream, but he somehow managed. While praising Mike for finishing his food, he caught Mike yawning and declared, "I think it's nap time kiddo, let's get you to bed." He ignored Mike's protest and carried him bridal style to the bedroom. This was another thing that worried Harvey. Although he was very fit from his boxing, he shouldn't be able to lift someone Mike's age. He fed Mike a great amount of food everyday, yet it seemed as if he never gained weight. Donna kept telling him not to worry, but he had still insisted she call a nutritionist. The nutritionist had told him that nothing was seriously wrong with Mike's health, but had advised him to plan a more "voluminous" diet for Mike. Pausing his worrying for the moment, Harvey pulled back the sheets and carefully placed Mike on the bed. He made the mistake of putting him down on his back, as Mike hurried to get on his stomach. Harvey cringed as he remembered the spanking he had had to deliver earlier that day. He shook his head to rid himself of the memory before planting a kiss on Mike's forehead. "Night night baby boy." he said adoringly.

"Night night daddy." Mike fell asleep as soon as the words came out of his mouth.

* * *

Harvey had just finished bathing Mike, who surprisingly hadn't fussed at all. Mike usually threw a fit before being bathed and refused to even enter the tub. Today he had just meekly gotten in, and Harvey had rewarded him with extra bubbles and toys. Harvey had cooled the water beforehand knowing hot water after a spanking was extremely painful, and had washed Mike very gently. Mike had splashed some water at Harvey, who instead of getting mad had splashed some water back at Mike. It was probably the most relaxed bath Mike had taken during his time with Harvey, and they had both enjoyed it greatly.

Mike stood still as Harvey dried him, and followed Harvey's directions obediently when he was getting dressed.

"You're being such a good boy today, aren't you?" Harvey said proudly. He couldn't help but flash a huge grin to Mike, who beamed back at him. Harvey's smile faded slightly, as he noticed it was a quarter past seven, and he would have to deliver the dreaded bedtime spanking soon. On any other day Mike's bedtime would be at nine, but Harvey had moved it up to eight for two weeks. Harvey had done this not only as punishment, but also to make sure Mike would be able to catch up on some sleep from the night before. Before they had made their arrangement official, Harvey noticed that Mike often forgot to get enough sleep. Mike had mostly compensated with unhealthy energy drinks, which had driven Harvey to instill a regular bedtime for Mike. Surprisingly Mike had never argued against it, and always went to sleep quite happily. After blow drying Mike's hair to prevent a cold, Harvey decided to send Mike to their bedroom. "Go wait for daddy in the bedroom okay?" Noticing the sad look on Mike's face he added, "And why don't you go pick out a book from the shelf?" He smiled when Mike ran out excitedly, and started cleaning up the bathroom. Mike loved bedtime stories, and Harvey made sure to always offer some comfort before putting Mike to sleep. If Mike had a bedtime spanking, he would always refuse to let go of Harvey until he fell asleep. Reading Mike a story was the best way to make Mike understand that he was forgiven, and that he could go to sleep peacefully.

Mike picked out "The Very Hungry Caterpillar", and laid down on the bed. If Harvey was around to come tuck him in, Mike would never go into the sheets alone. He preferred to wait for his daddy to come and say good night, always remembering the fight he had with his parents the night they had gotten into the accident.

Harvey walked in to find Mike laying quietly on his bed, curling into himself while hugging the teddy bear Harvey had bought him a few months ago. Mike had been overjoyed, the bear being the first toy Harvey had ever gotten Mike. Although he ignored it most of the time, Mike always got the bear out before going to bed or when he was particularly nervous. Harvey guessed that today was a mix of both, and applauded himself for getting Mike the toy. He sat besides Mike and ran his hand through the soft hair a few times before sitting Mike on his lap. "Think you can be a big boy and let daddy give you your spanking?" he asked softly. When Mike nodded into his neck, he whispered, "Good boy."

Mike slowly let go of Harvey's neck, and was laid over the older man's lap. Mike felt his pants and underwear being pulled down, and braced himself for the onslaught of smacks.

Harvey wasted no time, unlike earlier that day and proceeded to redden Mike's rear. Throughout the day it had faded out to a dark pink, and Harvey regretted having to turn it back into a deep red. He had chosen against the brush, as he decided Mike had gone through enough of it today. Within a few minutes Harvey had covered the whole of Mike's backside in a dark crimson, and heard Mike was crying softly into the bed. He took a moment to rub Mike's back, before continuing to the crease and upper thighs.

Mike kept crying softly while this area was spanked, with a few sobs after some of the harder smacks. When finally he felt Harvey rub his rear he relaxed. He quickly turned to cling on to Harvey's neck, as Harvey tried to comfort him.

When Mike stopped crying, Harvey laid him down on the bed earning a small wince from Mike. When Mike tried to turn onto his stomach, Harvey stopped him, removing Mike's pants and underwear. When Mike whined, Harvey nearly brought up the accident from last night, refraining at the last minute not wanting to upset Mike. He quickly put a diaper on Mike, adding extra oil to soothe the burn on Mike's bottom.

When Mike's pants were pulled up, he immediately turned on his stomach, earning him a small laugh from Harvey.

Harvey pulled back the sheets, and gestured for Mike to get in. When Mike snuggled into the sheets, Harvey placed the teddy bear next to Mike before pulling the sheets and an extra blanket over him. He reached for the book Mike had picked out, and smiled when he noticed that it was "The Very Hungry Caterpillar". He began reading it, and let Mike flip all the different-sized pages. The more Harvey read, the slower Mike's page-turning got, and eventually when the caterpillar went into the cocoon, Mike fell asleep too. Harvey planted a soft kiss on Mike's forehead, before heading out of the room. He poured himself a drink, before taking a long warm shower and walking back to the bedroom. He smiled when he saw that his little boy was still asleep, and nestled into the bed.

* * *

The next morning, Harvey woke up to Mike clinging to his side, still asleep. He wrapped an arm around Mike and decided to go back to sleep, realizing it was a Saturday morning. He didn't wake up again until a few hours later, when Mike poked him awake with a frown on his face. "What's wrong baby boy?" he asked groggily.

"Daddy I...I think I wet my diaper." Mike squeaked out.

Harvey sighed, this happened everyday yet Mike always seemed so ashamed. "Come here, daddy will clean you up." he said, hugging a tearful Mike. Harvey really hoped today would be better than the day before.


	3. When 'Harvey' Became 'Daddy' Pt. 1

Harvey banged on Mike's door. He had rushed from his office, barely having enough time to change into his tux.

"I'm not here!" Mike yelled. He had finally gotten a weekend alone in the midst of the Hardman catastrophe, and he just wanted to sit back and relax. He was enjoying a good beer, although he knew he would regret it later when he went to bed, knowing how alcohol aggravated his little problem. Ever since his parents had passed away, he had developed bladder problems which he still hadn't grown out of. He could usually manage it during the day, but it was uncontrollable at night.

His grammy had diapered him every night after his first accident, and as a result he had stopped going to Trevor's for sleepovers. Trevor had eventually gotten tired of his best friend's absence, and had decided he would go sleepover at Mike's house that weekend against Mike's heavy protests. Because Mike was more like Trevor's little brother than friend on most days, Trevor had exerted his authority over Mike, who then quickly yielded and proceeded to sulk. Trevor had a very old-school dad, who had spanked him on numerous occasions. Knowing Mike never got any real discipline from his grandmother, Trevor had began delivering a few whacks to Mike's backside throughout their time in upper school. That day had been one such occasion, although it had been done jokingly that time. Mike usually squealed and immediately stopped the behavior that had earned him a smack, even though he thought Trevor would never give him a full spanking (which wasn't the case, but Mike had never done anything crazy enough to warrant a spanking from Trevor anyway...until college that is). On the day of the actual sleepover, the boys had stuffed themselves full of the candy in Mike's pantry. Mike's grandmother cared greatly for Mike, but she was still old, and couldn't stay awake with the two sugar-high boys. They were watching a movie when Edith had come to the living room to say good night, and called Mike into her room. Trevor was confused as to why Mike needed to leave, but had decided to wait patiently. This only lasted for a few minutes however, as Trevor decided to go and look for Mike. Trevor had never been a patient kid, and Mike had already been gone for five minutes (an eternity for Trevor). He had walked up to Edith's room, to find his eleven year old best friend getting diapered by his grandmother. When Mike had spotted Trevor in the room, he had cried helplessly while his grandmother finished taping the diaper. He had then quickly pulled up his pants, and had run to his room to hide underneath the covers. After staring wide-eyed at Mike's grandmother, Trevor had rushed to find his slightly younger friend. He had sat quietly next to the Mike shaped mountain of blankets, and had gently rubbed Mike's back. He had slowly peeled back the blankets, and started questioning Mike on what was happening. Mike had tried to pull the blanket back over himself when asked about his diaper, but Trevor had kept a firm hand on it. After realizing that this was what kept Mike from coming to sleepover, Trevor had offered to try and diaper him if Mike wanted to come over for a night. It took Trevor some time and Mike a lot of embarrassment, but they eventually figured it out. Although he seemed like a lousy friend most of the time, Trevor had forcefully diapered Mike every single night after they had left for college, knowing Mike would be too ashamed to ask him, especially on days they had fought. Mike would often whine saying, " _Trevorrr, I don't need those anymore!_ ", to which Trevor would reply with, " _Michael, you will wear these until I tell you otherwise._ " Mike was secretly grateful Trevor made it seem like he was the one pushing it on him, although Mike knew he needed them as much as Trevor did. Working for Harvey was very hard for this reason, as being cut off from Trevor meant that Mike had to diaper himself. He knew he was doing a terrible job, as he had developed a nasty rash all over his backside.

Mike sighed as he got up to open the door, as obviously the person on the other side wasn't going to give up. "God, what are you doing here?" he asked, as he saw Harvey dressed in a fancy tux.

Harvey decided to ignore Mike's question as he simply ordered, "Put your tux on, and pack a bag for three nights. We're going to Atlantic City, I booked a hotel." When he saw Mike's sheepish expression he asked, "What?"

"Uhh..I don't have a tux..." Mike answered with a nervous chuckle.

Harvey sighed, it really didn't surprise him. "Don't worry I got Ray to pick up an extra one for you. Go pack your bag." he said with a shooing motion, before adding with a smirk, "Or do you need help with that too?"

"NO!...No I'm fine. I'll be right back." Mike rushed out of the room, much to Harvey's confusion, and began to pack. He had included a change of clothes, pajamas, and a few overnight necessities before reaching for his well hidden diapers. He grabbed a few, and pushed them all the way down to the bottom of the bag, before zipping it up and walking out to meet Harvey. "Let's go." he said smiling, slightly edgy.

Harvey quirked an eyebrow. "Got everything?" he asked, deciding to ignore Mike's jumpiness. When Mike nodded, he grabbed Mike's bag, much to Mike's shock and began to carry it towards the car. "You coming?" he asked, when he noticed Mike hadn't moved.

Mike remembered when Trevor had carried his bags along with Mike's into the college dorms. He had asked the same question carelessly, because it was normal for Trevor to carry big bags for him. He followed Harvey to the car, much like he had trailed behind Trevor that day.

* * *

The ride to Atlantic City was long, taking a little over four hours. Mike had asked Harvey for the details of the case, but Harvey hadn't budged one bit. Growing frustrated, and spotting the, "Welcome to Atlantic City" sign, Mike attempted to tie his bowtie. "How's that?" he asked when he was done.

Harvey sighed, although he gave a small smile. "Come here." he beckoned, before reaching out and effortlessly fixing the mess into a perfect bow. "All done." he said, before pulling away and trying to shake away the feeling of strange pride he felt at seeing Mike with a bowtie, for what was probably his first time.

Mike turned to look out of the window, as he recalled preparing for his senior prom. Trevor had given him the same sigh and smile, before tying his necktie. To Mike's surprise, Trevor hadn't mocked him or laughed. That was very unusual, as Trevor usually teased Mike any way he found possible. When Mike had asked who had taught Trevor, he had replied with a sad smile, " _My dad._ " When Trevor noticed Mike's small frown, he had untied the tie, making Mike frown deeper, before teaching Mike step by step how to tie his tie. Mike's attempt hadn't gone too well, so Trevor had re-tied it in the end, but Mike had secretly practiced everyday for a week after that wanting to make Trevor proud if the opportunity arose. Mike smiled at the memory, before he was ushered out of the car by Harvey.

* * *

Harvey was exhausted from trying to convince Thomas Walsh to return the company, and had decided to pick up the case again in the morning. He grinned as he pictured himself, sitting on the suite couch drinking a Macallan 18 while listening to some music. When he noticed Mike yawning multiple times he pointed out, "I think it's time for bed, puppy." He laughed at Mike's glare, and let him go in first. Harvey was actually hoping Mike would get some sleep in the car. It was already late, and tomorrow they would be having a very busy day.

Although Mike didn't want to prove Harvey right, he fell asleep within minutes of getting into the car. He dreamt of Trevor and himself during their college days. Mike usually knew that he was dreaming if he was seeing a dream as an outsider. These dreams were mostly bits from his memory that regurgitated at random.

_He saw Trevor wearing just a pair of sweatpants, shirt probably lying around somewhere in the apartment, and saw his younger self dressed in just diapers. He had grown comfortable enough with it, that he had often walked around their new apartment diaper clad before going to bed during the summer. Trevor was sitting casually on the couch, while Mike was laying on his stomach on the floor. They were playing some video games, and Mike saw for the first time just how much he looked like Trevor's baby brother. When he looked closer at Trevor's expression, and the hands on the controller he realized that Trevor was letting him win, although younger Mike seemed oblivious to this fact._

_"I win again!" Mike exclaimed excitedly._

_"What's that? The third time in a row?" Trevor asked with mock-outrage, before messing up Mike's hair. Definitely not something Mike would consider as "ruffling" his hair. Trevor had been doing it since they were young, and Mike had always assumed it was to annoy him, although Trevor had used it as a casual way to express his fondness. When Mike let out a small yawn, Trevor suggested, "Maybe you should get some sleep? You got that big exam coming up tomorrow." Trevor knew Mike would ace it either ways, but he always wanted to make sure Mike got enough sleep the night before a test. When Mike began to whine, Trevor warningly placed a hand on Mike's diapered rear and ordered sternly, "Michael, bed. Now." This seemed to be enough encouragement for Mike, as he stared at Trevor with wide eyes before rushing to his room and calling out good night. Trevor had chuckled, and glanced back to say good night as well._

Mike realized it was like the time he had played air hockey with Wyatt the developer. Trevor was filling both Mike and Harvey's role in the situation. Trevor was letting him win to relax him before his exam, while also sternly sending him to bed to make sure he got enough rest. For the first time in his life, Mike thought that maybe he had wrongly evaluated his relationship with Trevor. He had always assumed Trevor was just his best friend, and he was just Trevor's. Perhaps Trevor had looked out for him more than he realized at the time.

_Mike had gone to bed that night rubbing at an imaginary pain in his bottom, thinking about his short whine of defiance. He knew that when Trevor suggested he go to sleep, it wasn't really a suggestion, yet he still wanted to object: to feel like he was Trevor's equal. Trevor had tried to make Mike feel like he had a choice, even if Mike knew that he didn't, and that Trevor's say would always be final. Ever since they were young, Mike always felt the need to defy Trevor, wether it be his instructions or "suggestions". Of course a firm smack or a warning pat to his backside had immediately eliminated any drop of disobedience present in Mike._

Mike had always resented Trevor for the authority he had over him. Looking back, he realized that without Trevor to deliver the occasional spank, he would have grown into an arrogant brat. Because Mike usually earned himself at least one smack each day, Trevor had eventually developed a system for disciplining Mike.

_If he was alone with Trevor, it was almost always a smack. It could be a warning one or two, or a few in a row that couldn't be delivered in public. If the boys were in public and Trevor had a warning, he would pat Mike's rear once. This would make Mike squirm, and he would instantly start behaving himself. If Trevor patted twice, it would mean that a succession of smacks would be delivered the second they were alone. This often happened when Mike started getting an attitude with his Grammy, or Trevor (in public). Mike would then turn to look at Trevor horrified, although Trevor would ignore him most of the time. Whenever Trevor felt like Mike was stalling in these situations, he would give another two pats, to tell Mike he had earned himself extra smacks for later. When they were alone, Trevor would bend him over slightly, while wrapping his left arm around his torso to make sure Mike didn't move, and began delivering as many smacks as he deemed appropriate to punish Mike's behavior. Mike sometimes argued when he knew he was about to get smacks for an earlier misconduct. "Nooo, Trevor I'm sorry. You can't do this. Pleaseee." he would beg, although he wasn't being completely honest. Even if Mike grew a stronger body overnight, he knew he would still let Trevor spank him as he saw fit. If Mike argued, Trevor would proceed to pull down his pants and tighty whities (which he still wore at the time) and deliver the smacks to Mike's bare bottom saying, "Michael if you want to argue with me, I will show you that I can and will give you a real spanking too." Although Trevor only gave Mike a "real" spanking once, Mike had cried during many trips under Trevor's arm, quickly comforted by Trevor's firm embrace each time._

Mike had always been so ashamed afterwards, as he had never seen Trevor cry. Mike wondered if Trevor had ever cried, and had kept it from Mike on purpose. He realized guiltily, that Trevor had offered him so much support, while Mike had barely given back any.

_Trevor never mocked Mike for crying, and always took some time to calm the boy down, especially after harsher punishments. Mike used this time to cleanse himself of any other tension he had, while clinging to Trevor's chest. Until the day Mike had gotten his job at Pearson Hardman, Trevor had diapered and disciplined Mike in small amounts, despite Mike's embarrassed protests. Beyond that, Trevor had always made sure to offer as much emotional comfort as Mike needed, often coming home to find a crying Mike, and quietly pulling him into a tight hug like he had when they were younger. He never pressed his questions until he felt like Mike was ready to talk._

Despite all the trouble Trevor had gotten Mike into, he was also a necessity in Mike's life. Without the only authority figure in his life (although Mike hated to accept that position), his life was slowly falling apart outside of work. Mike eventually fell into a deeper sleep, and thoughts of Trevor left his mind.

* * *

It had been ten minutes into the ride to the hotel, and Harvey was getting bored of staring out of the window. He cast a glance at Mike, who he noticed had drool going down to his chin. Harvey wanted to act repulsed and look away, but felt an urge to get a tissue and wipe it off. He did so in the most discreet way possible, and decided to also untie Mike's bow, as it seemed to be making him uncomfortable. Harvey became very confused when he started unbuttoning the two top buttons of Mike shirt, seeing that Mike's breathing was slightly blocked. Why was he doing all of this? He decided to ignore the strange feeling, and keep looking out of the window instead. Harvey sat in silence for another ten minutes, when he felt a wet feeling seeping into his pants. He turned around hoping Mike hadn't drooled to the point of drowning the inside of the car. He sighed in relief until he noticed the huge wet spot that was growing bigger on the car seats. He scooted further towards his window and asked Ray, "How much more time until we get to the hotel?" When he saw Mike move a little, he prayed that Mike wouldn't wake up. Harvey wouldn't be able to deal with it if he were awake.

"Just five more minutes I think." Ray answered, smiling as always.

"Also, do you think you could go and get the car seats cleaned before tomorrow morning?" he asked quietly this time, so Mike wouldn't wake up.

"I could try. Why?" Ray asked curiously.

"I think Mike might have," he said nervously, "peed on the car seats." he finished barely above a whisper.

Ray nearly braked the car in the middle of the road. "I'll get it cleaned by tomorrow then." he assured, trying to sound as polite as possible although inside his head he was questioning Harvey frantically. When they finally arrived at the hotel, he announced, "We're here." before adding, "Should I go check you in, you know with the whole situation you got back there?".

"Yes. Please." Harvey answered, although it sounded slightly like he was begging. He had reserved a two room suite in a hotel that was slightly out of town, wanting a more secluded feel rather than the generally energetic mood of Atlantic City. Harvey saw Ray pick up the bags from the trunk, before walking away to the lobby. When he came back he told Harvey about a backdoor that he had found out about from the receptionist. Guests who wanted more privacy used it to get in. Harvey tried to wake Mike up, but he was deep in his sleep. Harvey decided to try and carry Mike, which he surprisingly managed to do, and quickly got him out of the car.

"The bell boy is taking your bags up right now, so don't worry about them." Ray said, while handing Harvey the room key.

"Thank you so much Ray, have a good night." Harvey said before carrying Mike all the way to their suite. When finally they got to one of the bedrooms, Harvey laid Mike on the bed.

When Harvey tried to wake him up again, Mike only said, "Trevor?" before falling back asleep.

Harvey knew he couldn't let Mike go to sleep in wet pants, and realized that he'd have to change him. He reached for Mike's bag, and moved the suit packed for the next morning aside (the kid was really bad at folding clothes). He grabbed the pajamas underneath, along with a pair of boxers that he reluctantly picked up before spotting a mysterious pile of white. He picked one of the items up, and realized it was a diaper. He stood holding the diaper for a few minutes, staring at it in shock. " _Did the kid know he would wet himself?_ " he asked himself mentally. He debated wether he should put it on Mike or not. After a few more minutes of standing in silence, he decided he would put it on Mike. After all if Mike had packed it, he expected to be wearing it to bed, right? He knew how to put it on, because he had done it a few times for his little brother Marcus when he was a baby, although he never had to do it for a grown man before. He searched around the bag for other diaper essentials, like oil or baby powder or baby wipes, he was extremely concerned when he found none. He went into the bathroom, and found a small tube of lotion, and decided to wet one of the small towels with lukewarm water. He walked back into the room, and placed both objects on the nightstand before beginning to slowly remove Mike's pants. The lawyer inside him kept thinking of Mike suing him for sexual harassment, but realized that it was better than leaving him to sleep in his own urine. When he finally got the pants off, he slowly removed Mike's underwear. When he lifted Mike's hips to place the diaper, he nearly gasped. The whole of Mike's rear was covered with a very red diaper rash. Harvey quickly picked up the wet towel, and started wiping off any of the urine that was still on Mike. He then got the lotion and started rubbing it generously over Mike's backside, when he read that the lotion was 100% organic. He taped the diaper shut, and grabbed the swearpants he had thrown on the bed. After pulling the pants over Mike's diaper, he removed Mike's shirt, and replaced it with his pajama one. He pulled back the covers, and placed Mike inside. He suddenly felt himself do something very unusual, as he approached Mike and softly ran a hand through his messy hair. There was something about the way Mike looked that kept compelling him to do strange things that night. He walked out of the room as fast as possible, and headed for a shower, forgetting his earlier image of a relaxing evening on the couch.

* * *

The next morning, Harvey walked out to the living room, which was in between the two bedrooms, and called room service for breakfast. He had determined during his morning shave, that it would be easier to tackle the issue from the night before if they had more privacy. Harvey still wasn't sure wether he should pretend nothing happened, or talk to Mike about it. Here he was, the best closer in New York city, who couldn't even talk to his own associate. He ate miserably, until he was interrupted by a thud from Mike's room. He got up and knocked gently on the door. When he got no reply, he slowly pushed the door, and found Mike backed up to the bed's headboard with sheets thrown to the other side of the bed. Harvey didn't know what to do, as Mike stared at him with a shocked face. "Good morning." he tried.

Mike blinked in reply, not uttering a word. He knew he had fallen asleep in the car, and had no recollection of coming into the hotel. Knowing that his memory never failed him, Mike had immediately realized someone had diapered him and changed him into his pajamas. He had hit his head against the headboard in shock, feeling a wet diaper between his legs. "Did you...?" he asked uneasy.

The question wasn't completed, but Harvey knew exactly what Mike was asking. "Yeah. It happened in the car so..." he replied with a strained expression. When Mike didn't say anything, he added, "Come have breakfast. It's in the living room."

Mike crept out of his bed, and followed Harvey out the door. They sat on the couch, avoiding the small dining table, as it would require too much eye contact. They both ate quietly, until Harvey turned the TV on to ease the mood.

When Harvey noticed that Mike wasn't actually eating his food, rather just moving it around, he asked, "You not hungry?"

"What? I am I just...no I'm not." Mike was still in shock, and had no idea what he was saying.

"Well which is it? Your either hungry, or your not." Harvey asked, with a light hint of mocking in his voice.

"I don't know. I think I'll eat later, do you mind if I take a quick shower first?"

For the first time, Harvey noticed that Mike was looking extremely uncomfortable sitting on the couch. Harvey hadn't thought of the fact that Mike might actually wet the diaper, and stared down at Mike's pants without realizing it. "Uh..Yeah, go ahead I took one last night so I'm fine." he said, waking up from his daze.

Mike walked away to the bathroom, and awkwardly shut the door while staring back at Harvey.

* * *

During the time that Mike took to take a shower, Harvey had changed into a suit, and done his hair into its usual smooth style. He waited patiently on the couch, as he waited for Mike to come back. He was anxious, wondering when Mike would bring "it" up. Harvey was never a nosey person, and he felt like starting the conversation himself may seem too pushy. He kept running through different scenarios in his head, when finally the bathroom door opened.

Mike walked out, not looking up to meet Harvey's gaze. He scurried to his room, before wearing some pants and a shirt. He grabbed his suit jacket, before heading for the living room. "Hey, I'm ready."

"You didn't think of drying your hair?" Harvey asked smirking, although he stopped when Mike looked down. When Mike didn't move for a whole minute, Harvey walked over to the bathroom and grabbed a towel. He walked back to the living room, and started roughly drying Mike's hair. "Mike we don't have a lot of time, so wake up and eat some breakfast." he said, when Mike still didn't move or protest.

Mike stood still, like Trevor had taught him. When they were younger, he and Trevor would go to the local swimming pool and would stay until they were the last kids to leave. Trevor would then drag Mike out of the pool, and pull him to the changing rooms. When they had finished changing, Trevor would smile and shake his head seeing Mike's wet hair. He would then grab a towel and gently dry his hair, while scolding, "Michael stay still." There was nothing gentle about the way Harvey dried his hair, but Mike still felt nostalgia as he recalled more summer memories. He felt himself being pulled to the couch, and was forced to sit down.

"Mike!" Harvey cried, "Eat! We need to leave in twenty minutes!" Harvey was starting to think that Mike bumping his head that morning had given him brain damage.

"What? Oh yeah sorry." Mike said while rushing to eat. When he finished, he had a napkin shoved into his hand. Mike got the message, as he started wiping his mouth. "I'm done."

"Finally. Let's go." Harvey said while going to open the door. If Mike stayed like this all day, it was going to be impossible to get back Keith's company.

* * *

Harvey was right. Mike had been walking around with his mind half-absent. When they were with the client, Mike would take a moment before realizing he was asked a question, and they hadn't made any progress overall. They had barely spoken to each other when they were alone, still feeling too awkward. Harvey had told Mike around lunch to take the rest of the day off, and called Ray to drop Mike off at the hotel. When he was done for the day, he hesitantly asked Ray to stop by the supermarket. As much as he wanted to avoid the "diaper issue" he still felt that he should get some things to appease Mike's rash, and prevent any future ones.

"Hey." Harvey greeted softly, as he saw Mike lounging on the couch.

"Hey, how's the case?" Mike asked in reply. He felt strange asking, as he followed Harvey on most of their cases.

"Making slow progress, we'll probably have to bring it to court." Harvey would rather settle, but this time it was probably more strategical to fight in court.

"Oh. I'm sorry about today, I'm just a little distracted." Mike said looking down. He didn't want to bring it up, but he didn't like this tension either.

"It's fine, do you want to talk about it?" Harvey asked, not used to "talking" about things.

"I don't know."

"Maybe later then. What do you want for dinner?" Harvey asked, feeling slightly desperate to get out of the situation.

"I don't know. Could we maybe just get something here?" Mike asked. After last night, he really didn't want to go out at night.

"Yeah, sure. I'll call room service." Harvey said, grateful for the small escape he had from the conversation. At Mike's nod, he went to call for dinner. He just ordered two of the first thing he saw on the small menu on the desk. He went back to sit on the couch, and cringed when Mike winced. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Harvey turned on the TV. The TV had become Harvey's best distraction in Atlantic City, and he gladly turned it on during any awkward situations. When he heard a short knock at the door, he got up and let the girl in. He lightly flirted with her, which relaxed him for a short time, before she left the room leaving him alone with Mike again.

When they finished their excruciatingly long dinner, Mike got up and said, "I think I'm going to go to bed. Good night."

"Uh...Mike?" Harvey called nervously. When Mike turned around, Harvey walked to his room grabbing the shopping bag, and passed it to Mike.

When Mike looked into the bag, he turned beet red before saying, "Thanks..."

"I noticed you didn't have any of that stuff in your bag so...um I stopped by a store..." Harvey said, trying to sound as if it were completely normal and failing.

"Yeah, okay. I should really go get some sleep." Mike replied before quickly going to hide in his room. This was just messed up. After his last fight with Trevor, he had been depending on his stock of diapers, but the rest of the paraphernalia had been left at Trevor's. Being too embarassed to buy replacements, he had just suffered through the rash. He decided to put the bag down and watch a movie on his laptop. He wasn't really tired anyways, he just didn't want to be in a room with Harvey alone at the moment.

* * *

After Mike had gone to sleep (or so Harvey believed) Harvey had decided to get a look at the picture he had snapped of the "Napkin Contract". It was about an hour later that he realized how to argue it in court. He jumped up an ran into Mike's room without thinking. This was a terrible idea, as Mike was in the middle of struggling to get a diaper on.

Mike turned to look at him horrified, and asked whispering, "What are you doing in here?"

"I just...The contract, I... Didn't you say you were going to sleep?...Never mind." Harvey said, still frozen in his spot.

Mike held on to his now slipping diaper, before saying, "I just finished watching a movie."

"Oh, really? That's nice..." Harvey said. When he noticed the falling diaper he asked lamely, "Need...help?"

"What?! No! I'm fine, just please get out." Mike said completely mortified. He sighed in relief when Harvey walked out, before getting frustrated again. He had ran out of the diapers with elastic waist bands a while back, and was struggling with the tape, again. He couldn't keep it tight around him while he reached for the tapes (which was probably because he was trying to do it standing). He growled in frustration, when he heard Harvey through the door.

"Everything okay in there?"

Mike wanted to say he was fine, but he knew he wasn't. He argued with himself, although apparently he was taking too long as Harvey walked back in through the door.

"Mike it's fine, just calm down." Harvey said, when he noticed Mike was about to scream. He rolled his eyes, as he grabbed the unopened oil, cream, and baby powder. "Here use this cream, it should get rid of the rash." He said, throwing it at Mike, who caught it awkwardly. He turned away, and waited for Mike to finish. He then threw Mike the oil and powder before turning around again. "You done?" he asked.

"Yeah." Mike replied. He just sat there shocked not knowing what to do.

"Lay down on the bed." Harvey ordered. When Mike didn't move, he sighed and said, "Mike just do it, it's not going to make anything weird between us."

Mike reluctantly did as he was told, and felt Harvey approach. When he felt a hand on the un-taped diaper, he grabbed a pillow and covered his face. He felt Harvey quickly tape the diaper shut, and Mike lifted the pillow slightly to see if Harvey was done.

"You can get up. It's over." Harvey said.

Mike slowly got up and pulled on some sweatpants, and quietly said, "Thanks."

"No problem." Harvey replied, before walking out the door. When he was nearly out, he turned back and said, "Hey, if you need any help tomorrow just ask. Alright?"

"Uh...Yeah. Thanks."

Harvey gave a small smile before walking out. He really wanted to go to bed now.

* * *

Mike seemed more reactive the next day, although they both still felt the tension in the air. They had closed the case thanks to Harvey's eureka moment from the night before, and were now heading back to the hotel. They both stared out their respective windows, effectively avoiding eye contact and conversation. When they finally arrived, they waited as Ray opened the door on Harvey's side. Ray smiled at Harvey, before giving Mike an awkward stare which he had been doing for the past two days. Mike glared at Ray, getting tired of the strange looks, and walked away angrily. This did not go unnoticed by Harvey, who quickly apologized for Mike before heading for their room. "What the hell was that Mike?" he asked as he walked through the door.

"Ray won't stop staring at me like I'm some freak. It wasn't something I could control, he doesn't need to keep reminding me of it." Mike replied angrily.

"Mike you can't treat people like that just because your angry. I'll tell Ray that it makes you uncomfortable, but you should apologize." Harvey said. Harvey Specter wasn't someone who encouraged apologies, but Ray was someone very close to him, and he wouldn't let Mike or anyone treat him that way.

"Since when do you care about apologies?" Mike asked sarcastically.

"Since you decided to treat Ray the way you just did." Harvey replied, not willing to let the issue go.

"Let it go Harvey, it's fine."

"No Mike, it's not 'fine'. I know you don't want to talk about it, but I really think we should, because the Mike I know wouldn't do something like that." Harvey said slightly desperate.

Mike stood still for a minute or so, before making his way to the couch. He dropped down in an inelegant manner, and looked up at Harvey, who walked away to make coffee. Mike waited nervously, until Harvey returned with two mugs. He passed one to Mike before sitting down beside him. "So what should we start with?" Mike asked lamely.

"Whatever you want." Harvey replied

"I really don't know, it's all messed up." Mike said sighing and rubbing at his face.

"Why don't you tell me how you got this little problem in the first place, hm?" Harvey urged gently.

"It was after my parents got into the accident. Kind of just started from there and never stopped." Mike answered. He was grateful Harvey used indirect wording, which made it easier to answer

"Does anyone else know?" Harvey asked.

"Yeah. Grammy and...Trevor..." Mike didn't know if he was comfortable telling Harvey that Trevor knew, but decided it had to come out sooner or later.

"Trevor knows?" Harvey asked surprised, he had to admit he didn't think Mike would let Trevor know. At Mike's nod he asked, "Did he help you?"

"Yeah."

"How often?" Harvey asked, even more surprised that Trevor had changed Mike. lt would make sense though, as Mike had seemed clueless last night.

"Um...Like I don't know...Every night since we left for college?" Mike said, phrasing it as more of a question, not knowing what reaction to expect from Harvey.

Harvey realized that asking Mike to cut off ties with Trevor must've been extremely difficult. The kid was really struggling with the diapers from what he had seen last night. "I'm so sorry Mike. I didn't think asking you to let go of him would be this hard." He apologized. When Mike didn't answer he asked, "How did you manage until now?"

"I had pull-ups until about two weeks ago, but I ran out so I make do with what I have I guess." Mike answered.

"I see. How come you didn't have any of the other stuff?" Harvey thought that surely Trevor would have known to get at least some baby powder?

"They're still at Trevor's. I didn't really think it would be that important..." Mike said, although his rash had told him otherwise.

"Mike, you have to use that stuff, and if you really don't want to go and buy some, I can have Ray drop some off once in a while. What about that?" Harvey suggested. It really wasn't a big deal, and he knew Ray wouldn't mind at all.

Mike shrugged and looked down, not knowing how to answer. This was weird. His boss's driver dropping off diaper products at his door. The image seemed wrong.

Harvey sighed, they needed to come up with a solution. Only because he needed a working associate of course, not because the great Harvey Specter cared. "Look I still think what Trevor did to you isn't something you should forgive, but maybe you should give him a call." he suggested. If Trevor was as good of a friend as Mike made him seem, maybe he could talk him through this.

"Yeah, okay." Mike answered, before picking up his phone. He pressed 'Trevor' in his contacts, and was surprised when Trevor picked up within seconds. "Trevor?" he asked with a shaky voice.

" _Hey Michael._ " Trevor said. He immediately noticed the strain in Mike's voice and asked concerned, " _What's up buddy?_ " Trevor could always put his feelings aside when Mike sounded so broken. He decided not to bring up their fight.

"Um...just calling. Harvey said I should." Mike answered trying to avoid the matter at hand.

Harvey quirked an eyebrow at Mike's reply. He noticed that Mike sounded much younger when he was talking to Trevor.

" _Is that so?_ " Trevor asked. There was definitely something off, but he decided to press the issue later. He knew from experience that Mike had a hard time bringing things up.

"Yeah..." Mike replied nervously. Trevor could always make him feel like a little boy in the principal's office.

" _How you doing?_ " Trevor asked.

"I'm good. Just working and stuff."

" _Are you getting enough sleep?_ " Trevor asked. He was going to wait until later, but he secretly worried about Mike's sleep schedule every day.

"Uh...yeah. A lot." Mike lied.

" _Oh really? At what time have you been sleeping._ " Trevor asked, knowing Mike was lying. Mike was a really good liar, but he had never been able to lie to Trevor, because Trevor could always tell.

"I don't know..." Mike lied again.

" _Don't lie to me Michael._ " Trevor warned.

"Usually around one maybe two in the morning." Mike quickly confessed. No matter how far Trevor was, Mike was still scared of the warning tone Trevor used.

" _Michael, you know you should be in bed long before that._ " Trevor raised his voice slightly, making Mike wince on the other side of the phone.

"I know Trevor, I just have a lot of work to do." Mike replied sounding slightly scared.

Harvey had listened to Mike's side of the conversation, and guessed what was being said on the other side. He was slightly confused at Trevor's concern in Mike's sleep schedule. Trevor was completely different from what he had imagined.

Trevor sighed, before finally deciding to tackle the issue. " _Why don't you tell me why Harvey had you call, hm?_ " he asked softly, trying not to stress Mike.

"He...uh...we..." Mike didn't know how to tell Trevor.

" _Where are you?_ " Trevor asked, wanting to know if Harvey was around.

"We're in Atlantic City. We had a case here so Harvey brought me here two days ago." Mike answered, finally being asked an easy question.

" _Is he with you?_ " Trevor asked. Mike was obviously not going to be able to tell him, and he couldn't get it out of him through the phone.

"He's next to me, why?" Mike asked confused.

" _Do you think you could pass him the phone?_ " If Mike wasn't going to tell him, he'd have to ask Harvey.

"Um...sure." Mike replied.

" _I want you to go wait in your room while I talk_ _to him, okay?_ " when Mike complained, he silenced him with a stern, " _Michael._ " and gently added, " _I'll talk to you when we finish. I promise._ "

"Okay." Mike said slightly unsure. He got up and passed Harvey the phone. At Harvey's confused look, he explained,"Trevor wants to talk to you." He then slowly made his way to his room.

"Hello?" Harvey spoke, still confused.

" _Harvey, right?_ " Trevor asked.

"Yes." Harvey answered, not knowing what else to say.

" _Is Mike in his room?_ "

"Yeah, he left a few seconds ago." Harvey didn't know what was stranger, the fact that Trevor had sent Mike to his room, or that Mike had obeyed.

" _Mike said you told him to call. He couldn't tell me why, so I assume it's complicated. Could you tell me what's going on?_ " Trevor asked politely.

Harvey had to admit, Trevor seemed concerned about Mike. "Well, I found out about Mike's night time problem two nights ago..."

" _Ah...How's he doing with that?_ " Trevor asked quietly.

"Bad. He has a huge rash, and he's having a hard time taping the diaper on." Harvey replied.

Trevor sighed, " _I know this is a lot to ask, but could you help him out tonight?_ "

Harvey chuckled before saying, "Don't worry, I've been helping him for the past few nights."

" _Thank you so much. I hope he's not giving you too much trouble._ " Trevor said smiling, although it quickly faded when Harvey replied.

"He's just been a little distracted. He gave my driver this glare today, I tried to make him apologize, but he didn't want to."

Trevor sighed before answering, " _I think Michael and I will be having a little discussion about respect. Anyways, I know you don't want me seeing him, and I also think it's for the best, but if you ever need anything for Mike, call or stop by._ "

Harvey was still completely surprised at how different Trevor was from his expectations, and decided to take a chance. "You know what? Why don't we stop by tomorrow? We're going back to New York, and I think I'm going to be taking more care of Mike from now on, so I need as much information as I can get."

" _Great. Could you call Mike back in? I promised him I would talk to him before hanging up._ "

Harvey smiled, and called Mike. When he came rushing into the room, he passed Mike the phone, and chuckled as Mike hurried to talk to Trevor.

"Trevor?"

" _Michael James Ross, is it true you gave Harvey's driver some attitude today?_ "

Harvey could hear Trevor's raised voice through the phone and raised his eyebrows. He hadn't expected Trevor to scold Mike.

"Yeah...But he was looking at me weird cause I had an accident in the car! Two days ago!" Mike argued.

" _Michael, I don't care how he looked at you, you will not behave that way towards anyone._ "

"Yes sir." Mike used a term he hadn't used in a while. It had always come naturally, and he had never felt weird using it with Trevor.

Harvey nearly chocked when he heard this. How scared could Mike possibly be to refer to Trevor as 'sir'.

" _The next time you see him, you will apologize and never speak or act rudely to him ever again. Do I make myself clear?_ " Trevor asked. If Trevor had been with Mike, he would've made sure Mike's backside got the message.

"Yes sir." Mike repeated, fidgeting.

" _Good. Harvey said he would come over with you tomorrow._ " Trevor announced.

"Really?" Mike asked excited.

" _Yup._ " Trevor confirmed. After listening to Mike babble excitedly, he said, " _Mikey, let_ _him help you tonight, okay?_ "

"...Okay." Mike said looking down.

" _I'll see you tomorrow then, and listen to Harvey. I hope you remember what happens when you don't behave._ " Trevor warned half-jokingly.

"Yup, okay. Good night!" Mike rushed before hanging up. That threat still made him squirm to this day. He turned to Harvey, who was looking at him expectantly. "What?" he asked.

"'sir'? I've never heard you call anyone 'sir'." Harvey said with his eyebrows raised.

"Well...It's Trevor..." Mike tried to explain.

"What is going on between you two?! He scolded you for god's sake, and you sounded terrified!" Harvey exclaimed.

"I don't know. It's just always been that way." Mike said shrugging.

"Oh and let me guess, does he spank you too?" Harvey said rolling his eyes. He froze when Mike turned red and looked down. "Wait, Mike does he?" he asked, this time in a serious voice.

"Why does it matter?" Mike asked, still not looking up.

"It doesn't, I just want to know." Harvey said quietly.

"Well he does, okay?!" Mike screamed looking up at Harvey with teary eyes. He got up to run to his room, but Harvey's hand stopped him. "Let go! Just...Leave me alone!"

"Mike calm down. I didn't mean to embarrass you. It's fine really. I've given my brother Marcus a few smacks here and there." Harvey tried to calm Mike down, but Mike just looked worse.

"Yeah, but it wasn't your best friend, and you were older than him! Trevor spanking me is just embarrassing!" Mike cried.

"Sit down Mike." Harvey said while tugging on Mike's arm. He passed him the box of tissues and said, "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. Look we can just watch some TV or something." Harvey turned on the TV, and turned away from Mike, glad to hear Mike's crying calming down. When Harvey was absolutely positive Mike was calm, he asked, "Want some dinner?"

"Yes...Please."

"We could get pizza." Harvey said smiling, knowing Mike might prefer something more familiar. At Mike's excited nod, he called Ray and asked him to get them some pizza. When Ray knocked, Harvey got up and went to open the door. "Thanks Ray." he said before reaching for the pizza. He stared wide eyed as Mike meekly approached.

"Um...Ray? I'm sorry about earlier...I just don't like being stared at...especially after what happened..." Mike apologized, looking down.

Ray flashed a grin as he said, "It's fine! I'm sorry about all the staring though, I'll stop."

Mike looked up and gave an adorably shy smile before walking back to the couch.

"He's a great kid." Ray said to Harvey, before walking to the elevator.

"I know." Harvey whispered under his breath, and closed the door.

* * *

They had finished dinner, and Mike had started yawning a few times. "Should we...? You can always sleep later, it's just to get it out of the way." Harvey asked, not knowing how to phrase the question.

"Um...yeah I guess." Mike said, slowly getting up.

Harvey followed Mike to his room, and grabbed a diaper and the plastic bag. He passed them to Mike who stared at the items. "Do you want me to just do it for you?" Harvey asked, not knowing if he should suggest that.

Mike just went and laid down on his bed. He didn't grab a pillow this time, and just looked up. He felt his pants being pulled down slowly, and shut his eyes. When he felt his underwear being tugged at, he rubbed his face, turning slightly red. He heard the sound of the 'Rash Cream' container being opened, and took a peek. He quickly shut his eyes again when Harvey put the cream container down.

"Think you could turn onto your stomach?" Harvey asked.

Mike did so slowly, and folded his arms under his head, as he looked to his side. Mike tensed when Harvey first began to apply the cream to his rear as it stung slightly, but eventually relaxed and waited for Harvey to finish. It turns out, he was far from finishing.

"You're not going to like this." Harvey said, as he noticed the rash was spreading to the inside of Mike's cheeks.

"Not going to like what?" Mike asked nervously.

"The rash... It's a little bigger than we thought." Harvey replied. He knew Mike had no idea what he was saying, and decided to keep it that way. He pushed Mike's legs apart before parting Mike's cheeks with his left hand, and heard Mike squeal. Mike had obviously guessed what was going on.

Mike hid his head in his arms. This was probably the most humiliating experience of his whole entire life. He whimpered as he realized that Harvey now had a complete view of the most intimate part of his body. They stood there for a moment, as Harvey waited for Mike to calm down, which only seemed to embarrass Mike further, as he felt cool air run through his cheeks which were now spread wide open. He felt like the whole world could see him, laying on the bed with his buttcheeks spread open leaving him vulnerable to any wandering eyes. Mike tried to clench his cheeks shut, but Harvey had kept them firmly separated as he coated his right hand in cream. The worst part was that Harvey didn't seem concerned about the situation at all, and began applying the cream despite Mike's squirming and attempted clenching. The cream stung more in between his cheeks, and Mike was desperately trying to squirm away from Harvey's hand. Of course Harvey was having none of it, and easily kept rubbing it in to what Mike couldn't see as his trembling backside. Harvey was extremely thorough, and covered each area twice. Mike whimpered whenever Harvey got close to his entrance, and waited for what seemed like an eternity of humiliation to end. When finally he thought it was over, he heard the oil cap popping open, and groaned inwardly.

"Turn back." Harvey instructed, while rubbing the oil into his hands.

Mike turned even slower than before, and looked straight up. A diaper was quickly pushed underneath him, and he relaxed at the familiar feeling. When he felt Harvey's hand oiling his front he nearly cried of embarrassment. Harvey was being just as thorough with the oil, and it seemed he wasn't letting any patch of skin go un-oiled. When finally Mike felt Harvey's hands pull away, he sighed in relief, before he felt his legs pushed back towards his head.

Harvey held his legs there, as he rubbed the oil on Mike's backside. He decided to only run a quick finger through Mike's cheeks, as the kid seemed embarrassed enough already from the cream. Mike still let out a whimper, and clenched his cheeks when Harvey's finger slid out. He placed Mike's legs back on the bed, and grabbed the powder. He shook it liberally over Mike's front, and lifted Mike's legs to access his rear. He finally pulled up the diaper, and taped the sides shut. Since Mike didn't move, Harvey grabbed the sweatpants that were thrown on the floor, and slowly pulled them over Mike. He threw a shirt at Mike and asked, "How does it feel?"

"It's sticky and and it stings...in between." Mike replied while changing shirts.

"I know, but it has to be that way until the rash heals." Harvey said with a sorry smile.

"Okay."

Harvey went to wash his hands, and when he came back, he asked, "Are you going to sleep or are you going to stay up for a while?"

Mike glanced at the clock and saw that it was ten o'clock. "If I don't go to bed soon, Trevor's going to sp-...get mad at me." Mike had changed his sentence, too ashamed to continue his original sentence.

"Mike you can say it, I'm not going to judge you." Harvey reassured.

"Well...Um Trevor is going to spank me if I stay up any later because he was mad earlier so... I should probably get to bed." Mike said, slightly awkwardly.

"He made you sleep at ten?" Harvey asked surprised.

"Nine actually, but sometimes he let me stay up until nine thirty."

Harvey was even more shocked, no one he knew went to sleep before midnight, except for little kids, although that may be because he worked at a law firm. Harvey suddenly felt guilty. He had always kept Mike at the office way past nine. "I'm sorry Mike, I didn't know you needed that much sleep."

"I don't, Trevor was just being stupid." Mike stated defiantly, although his yawns had been giving him away all night.

Harvey couldn't help but tease. He quirked and eyebrow smirking and asked, "What would Trevor do if he heard you say that?"

Mike felt a small blush rise to his cheeks, as he heard himself begging, "Please don't tell him. He'll make sure I don't sit for days."

Harvey chuckled before saying, "Only if you go to bed now." When he saw Mike rush to get into his sheets he added, "I'll tell him you were in bed at nine thirty."

When Harvey started walking towards the door, Mike turned sideways and whispered, "Thanks." To Mike's surprise, Harvey walked back and sat on the bed. Mike felt a hand run through his hair, and curiously looked up to meet Harvey's eyes. Harvey was looking at him in a way he never had before, a look of adoration.

"You're welcome." Harvey answered, rubbing his thumb on Mike's cheek, as he rested his hand on Mike's head. "If you ever need anything, tell me okay? I'm always here for you." Harvey said. It was the first time he had offered himself like that to anyone, but he felt good doing it for Mike.

Mike suddenly jumped up, and wrapped his arms around Harvey's neck.

Harvey froze, and felt Mike tuck his head into the crook of his neck. He gently put his arms around Mike, and rubbed Mike's back. When Mike loosened his grip, Harvey gently laid him back down on the bed by his armpits, and pulled the covers over him. He slowly got up and wished Mike good night before going to the door. He stopped when he got there, and decided to give Mike a small warning, "If you don't behave tomorrow, I might have to give you a spanking." when he heard Mike give a small laugh, he added, "Trust me, we have four hours in the car, and I have no qualms about letting Ray hear your bottom getting smacked." He heard a small whimper, and smirked before turning the lights off. He was about to close the door, when he heard Mike's small voice calling his name.

"Harvey?"

"Hm?" Harvey walked back in.

"Can you stay with me?...Until I fall asleep?" Mike asked hopefully.

"Of course." Harvey replied, sitting down on the bed. He turned the bedside lamp on, before placing his hand on Mike's back, and patting gently.


	4. When 'Harvey' Became 'Daddy' Pt. 2

When Harvey woke up, he noticed it was still six in the morning and decided to take a shower. He changed into his suit and fixed his hair as fast as possible, hoping to catch a glimpse of Mike still sleeping. He quietly walked into Mike's room, and smiled when he saw Mike sleeping peacefully. He planted a discreet kiss on Mike's forehead, before gently rubbing his back to wake him up. "Wake up Mike. We're going to see Trevor today." he said, trying to excite Mike.

It worked as Mike shot up, before letting out an adorable yawn and rubbing at his eyes. "Good morning." he greeted sleepily.

"Good morning to you too." Harvey replied. When Mike fell back down onto the bed, Harvey picked him up by the armpits, and carried him on his hip to the couch. Mike was too sleepy to argue, and he was actually enjoying it, as he clung to Harvey's neck. The night before had been like a green-light for both of them, Harvey could finally coddle Mike as much as he wanted, and Mike could melt into the affection. When asked to stay, Harvey had sat down next to Mike, and Mike had hesitantly laid his head on Harvey's lap. This had grown into a full on cuddle session as Mike became sleepier. It still felt slightly strange and sudden, but the positives outweighed the negatives. Harvey wondered if Mike was only like this when he was sleepy, which would be a shame. Frowning slightly he asked, "Do you need to go...clean up?"

Mike only nodded from his position on the couch. He was curled around a cushion, and had no intention of moving.

"Come on Mike, you can sleep in the car." Harvey said, trying to pry the cushion away from Mike, unsuccessfully. Mike held on to it like a lifeline. "What's wrong?" Harvey asked sitting on the couch.

"I don't want to go back to New York." Mike pouted.

"Why not? I thought you were excited to see Trevor." Maybe the kid was just scared that Trevor would spank him, although he had no idea why.

"I just don't."

Harvey sighed, as he pulled Mike on to his lap. He felt Mike tense, but quickly saw him relax. It still felt strange, but he felt right doing it. He ran his hand through Mike's hair and said, "We can't stay here forever you know."

"Why not?" Mike asked, as he drew circles on the couch.

"Well our jobs are back in New York." Harvey said. "Our lives too." he added.

"I don't care." Mike cried.

When Harvey felt Mike getting slightly worked up, he wrapped his arms around Mike, and covered his small hands with his own larger ones. "What's so bad about New York?" Harvey asked.

"I'm...I'm going to be alone again." Mike answered, as he felt tears build up in his eyes.

Harvey sat confused. Did Mike really think he would just leave him alone after all this had happened? "Mike did you think I would just drop you off at your apartment and leave?"

"Well...Yeah..."

Harvey sighed, and pulled Mike closer, even though there wasn't much distance in the first place. "Kid, after all this there is no way I'm leaving you alone. I'm too scared to even let you cross a street on your own for god's sake." Harvey exclaimed.

"Hey! I can do a bunch of stuff alone!" Mike defended himself.

"The fact that you have to say that, means you can't." Harvey said smiling. When Mike sat pouting, Harvey decided to offer an idea. He had been considering it since last night, but he wasn't sure how Mike would react. "You can stay at my condo for a while." When Mike stared up at him with wide eyes, he added quickly, "If you want."

"Really?" Mike asked still shocked.

"Yup, and if I'm busy we can even have Trevor come over, but I don't want you seeing him outside my place, okay?" Harvey said. As much as Harvey wanted to trust Trevor, he was a former drug dealer, and he really didn't want Mike starting again.

Mike nodded excitedly, and turned around to hug Harvey.

Harvey was surprised, he expected Mike to at least be slightly hesitant. He wrapped his arms around Mike, before picking him up and putting him down in the bathroom. "Clean up, I'm going to go call for breakfast." Harvey ordered before walking out.

When Mike finished, he walked out and shyly asked, "Where do I put it?"

Harvey understood Mike didn't want to put it in the trash can for room service to find and said, "Wait here." before going to get the shopping bag from a few days ago. He grabbed the diaper in Mike's hand and threw it in before asking, "Where did you put the other ones?"

Mike looked down before answering, "Under my bed..."

Harvey sighed, and walked towards Mike's room. He crouched down and reached for the two diapers, and put them in the bag. He walked back to the living room and said, "All done.", right on time to hear room service knock on the door. At Mike's panicked look, he hid the bag under some cushions, before going to open the door. He greeted the woman politely and let her carry the meal to the small dining table. When the lady left, Harvey made Mike sit in one of the chairs before going to pick up the plastic bag and placing it in his room. He frowned when he returned to see that Mike handn't eaten anything. "Why didn't you eat?" he asked.

Mike looked up confused. "Trevor always said it was rude to start eating if everyone wasn't at the table." Although Trevor wasn't always a stickler for the rules, he had made sure Mike learned basic lessons in manners, some more painfully than others.

"Oh." Harvey said as he sat down. "I just realized we never had a meal at a table alone." he said smiling awkwardly.

"Yeah..." Mike replied. He began eating, giving him an excuse to not speak.

After a few minutes of silent eating, Harvey asked, "Are you excited to see Trevor?"

"Yeah, what time are we going?"

"We'll be in New York around noon, and then we'll get some of your stuff at your apartment. So some time after that probably."

"Great."

When Harvey noticed Mike hadn't eaten the small salad on the side he smirked and teased, "Trevor never make you eat your veggies?" To Harvey's surprise, Mike looked down and sullenly began to eat the salad. Harvey decided not to comment, satisfied that Mike was eating it.

Mike finished his food, and looked up expectantly at Harvey.

"What?" Harvey asked, confused.

"Trevor used to make me wait until he said I was excused so..." Mike said in a small voice.

"Would it make you more comfortable if I did things like Trevor?" Harvey asked gently.

"Well I don't know, it just kind of always was like that." Mike replied, not sure what to expect.

"If that's the way you want it, it's absolutely fine. That's why we're going to see Trevor today, so I know how to make you comfortable." Harvey assured.

"Okay." Mike said shyly.

"You're excused." Harvey said smiling. When Mike got up he added, "Go get ready, we're leaving in an hour."

* * *

"Good morning Ray." Harvey greeted, as he passed Ray the luggage. He let Mike go in first, before following him into the car. When Ray was about to start driving, Harvey reached over to fasten Mike's seatbelt.

"I can do it myself." Mike mumbled annoyed, as he tried to push Harvey away.

Harvey sighed, and let Mike finish. "If you need the bathroom at any time just tell me, alright?"

"Whatever." Mike replied, as he rolled his eyes. He gave a small yawn, but tried to hide it by looking out of the window.

"Mike look at me." Harvey ordered. When Mike made no move to turn, he gently turned Mike's face by the chin and asked, "What's wrong, hm?"

"Nothing!" Mike cried. He was being honest, he was just frustrated at everything. He could feel his eyes prickling with tears, and stared at Harvey.

Harvey ran his thumb over Mike's cheek, despite Mike's whines. Mike eventually calmed down and yawned shyly. "You're just tired aren't you?" Harvey asked, smiling softly. When he got no response, he led Mike's head to his lap. At Mike's confused look, he calmed, "Just go to sleep, nothing is going to happen."

Mike didn't close his eyes for a while, until he felt Harvey run his hand through his hair. He felt his eyes drooping, and fell asleep happily.

Harvey smiled as he saw Mike falling asleep, and hoped that he'd wake up in a better mood.

* * *

Mike woke up, and rubbed at his eyes. He finally opened them to see Harvey looking down at him with a small smile on his face. Mike blushed before rushing to get up, but was stopped by Harvey.

"You can stay there if you want." Harvey said as he grabbed his newspaper.

Mike decided to accept the offer, and nuzzled his head into Harvey. He smiled as Harvey held his hand, and ran his thumb in circles on it. "How long have I been sleeping?" Mike asked.

"Nearly three hours." Harvey replied, before asking, "Do you need to use the bathroom?"

"I don't know..." Mike answered. He wanted to go to the bathroom a little bit, but he wasn't desperate.

Harvey smiled reassuringly at Mike and called out, "Ray can you stop at the next rest stop?"

"Sure thing Harvey." Ray answered, having heard the pair's conversation.

Mike looked up at Harvey embarrassed, but Harvey just ran a hand through his hair a few times before saying, "We can get some lunch, and maybe a few snacks." Harvey needed to find ways to make Mike feel comfortable, and he was slowly building up his mental list of questions for Trevor. It turns out he had just discovered one.

"Can we get some candy? Maybe chocolate?" Mike asked excitedly, although he still felt nervous about Harvey's reaction.

"Why not?" Harvey said, as he realized he'd probably have to fill his cupboards with chocolate and other candy.

* * *

Harvey soon found out 'why not' to buy chocolate for Mike. It turns out, Mike loved chocolate so much that if chocolate was offered he wouldn't eat anything else. "Mike come on eat the sandwich. You can have chocolate later." Harvey said, slightly begging. Mike couldn't just eat chocolate. Before their trip to Atlantic City, Harvey couldn't have cared less what Mike ate, but now he felt responsible for the pouting boy next to him.

"Why can't I just have chocolate? It's so much better!" Mike pouted, on the verge of a fit.

"Because I said so, just eat your food Mike." Harvey said exasperated. When Mike threw the sandwich at Harvey, it was the end of Harvey's patience. He picked up the thankfully wrapped sandwich and put it on the passenger seat. He could see Ray looking back curiously at the scene. "That's it." Harvey stated, before reaching for his phone and calling Trevor. "Hey, it's Harvey."

" _Hey what's going on_ _?_ " Trevor asked, sensing the anger in Harvey's tone.

Mike stared at Harvey wide eyed as he realized who he had called. There was no way this would end well for him.

"Mike decided that he didn't want to have lunch today." Harve replied. "He decided he would only have chocolate, and that throwing his sandwich was the best way to get some."

Trevor sighed, " _I'm so sorry, can I talk to him?_ " Mike was obviously trying to see how much he could get away with. He had tried it numerous times with Trevor, always resulting in a sore backside for him.

"Sure." Harvey replied before passing Mike the phone. "Trevor wants to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to him." Mike whined.

"You should've thought of that sooner."

Mike reluctantly took the phone before mustering a meek, "Trevor?"

" _Michael, what were you thinking?_ "

"I...I just wanted...I..." Mike stuttered.

" _Chocolate? So you threw a sandwich at Harvey?_ "

"Yeah..."

" _Well if you think you're getting any chocolate now, you're gravely mistaken._ "

"Trevor! No!" Mike exclaimed, nearly shouting.

" _Michael you're not getting any, and you're going to apologize to Harvey._ "

"No I don't want to." Mike said pouting.

" _Fine, give Harvey the phone._ " Trevor instructed, satisfied when Mike obeyed. " _He's_ _still throwing a fit I assume?_ " he asked Harvey.

"Yeah." Harvey replied calmly, having had time to cool down.

" _He's just testing the limits, and I can't do anything over the phone._ " Trevor stated. " _Do you think you could um...deliver some discipline? Has he told you about...?_ " Trevor asked nervously.

"Uh yeah. Me?" Harvey asked, slightly unsure.

" _It's not too hard, and you'll have to do it eventually._ "

Harvey kept his talking to a minimum, not wanting Mike to know what was being said. "Alright. How?" he asked.

" _You're in a car right? Get him over your lap, and keep going_ _until he apologizes. If he's being particularly stubborn, you'll have to pull down his pants and boxers._ " Trevor explained. He remembered an important detail and added, " _Don't forget to hold him afterwards. He has a hard time dealing with the emotions."_

"Alright. I'm sorry about this." Harvey apologized, feeling bad for bothering Trevor.

" _It's fine. He's not getting any chocolate though. If he keeps giving you trouble just call._ "

"Thanks, see you later." Harvey said before hanging up. "Ray stop the car." Harvey ordered, confusing both Ray and Mike. When Ray parked the car next to the road, Harvey quickly unfastened his seatbelt as well as Mike's. He moved towards the center of the seats, and pulled Mike over his lap within seconds.

Mike froze, as he realized what was happening. He began kicking, as he tried to get off Harvey. "No! You can't!" he yelled.

"Yes I can, and we're going to stay right here until you apologize." Harvey said before bringing down a hand on Mike's rear.

"Ow! No! Stop!" Mike protested, as smacks landed on his backside. Ray glanced back shocked, and made eye contact with Mike, who already had tears building up in his eyes. "Harvey please! Not here!" Mike yelled embarrassed as he realized he had a spectator.

"Did I not tell you that I would spank you if you didn't behave?" Harvey asked. Mike blushed a deep red as Harvey chided him in front of Ray. Harvey gave a slightly harder smack before repeating, "Did I tell you you would get a spanking if you misbehaved, yes or no?"

"Yes! But..." Mike wailed.

"And did I not tell you I had no qualms about letting Ray hear you get your spanking?" Harvey asked, deciding that humbling Mike was the best way to go.

"...Yes." Mike answered, now sobbing. Why did Harvey have to say it in front of Ray? Mike sobbed as he felt more smacks being brought down.

"Are you going to apologize?" Harvey asked, trying to give Mike a chance. When he got no reply, he sighed before reaching for Mike's pants.

Mike went into a frenzy when he felt Harvey grab the waistband of his pants. "No! Not that please! Not here!" He begged. He wailed when his pants were pulled down, and a new furry of smacks were delivered.

"Michael, don't think I won't pull down your underwear. I won't hesitate to bare your bottom in front of Ray." Harvey warned, and saw Mike turn even redder. When Mike still didn't apologize, Harvey hooked his fingers into the waistband of Mike's boxers.

Mike began squirming, as he tried to get away. "No! Please! Leave them on!" Mike begged. He turned to look at Ray who was curiously observing, and sobbed harder.

Harvey decided to take his time pulling the boxers down, hoping Mike would apologize and end the whole ordeal. He was disappointed when Mike showed no signs of an apology.

Mike let out small whimpers, as his last shred of dignity was slowly pulled down.

"Still don't want to apologize?" Harvey asked. "It's turning a nice shade of red back here." Harvey added when Mike didn't reply. He sighed, before spanking the now bared skin on Mike's backside. Mike's sobbing suddenly got quiet, and Harvey looked down with soft eyes. He rubbed Mike's back in between smacks, and said, "Mike-" before he was stopped.

"I'm sorry." Mike said barely above a whisper in between his sobs.

Harvey immediately stopped spanking Mike, and gently pulled up his boxers and pants. He sat him on his lap sideways, letting Mike's rear hang between his legs. He held the now sniffling Mike against his chest, and ran a comforting hand through his hair. He whispered sweet nothings, as he kissed the top of Mike's head numerous times. He pulled the seatbelt over the two of them, while giving Ray a quick nod. Ray understood the request, and drove back onto the road. Harvey held Mike for a while before asking, "You hungry?" When Mike nodded, Harvey reached for the sandwich and unwrapped it. He held it in front of Mike, who made no attempt to take it. Harvey carefully fed Mike the sandwich, as Mike clung to his chest. When Mike finished eating, he laid his head on Harvey's shoulder, and nuzzled into him. Harvey cuddled Mike, and showered him with affection, as Mike silently held on to Harvey. "Had a tough day, huh?" Harvey asked softly.

Mike grabbed Harvey tighter in response, as he gave a loud sniffle. "How long can I stay here?" Mike asked with a shaky voice.

"As long as you want." Harvey replied, as he rubbed Mike's back.

* * *

Mike had happily chosen to stay in Harvey's arms until they got to his apartment. When Ray announced that they had arrived, Mike clung on to Harvey desperately.

"You don't want to let go?" Harvey asked softly, as he placed a hand on the back of Mike's head. When Mike shyly shook his head, Harvey mock-sighed and carried Mike on his hip. When they got to the living room, Harvey began rocking Mike, and waited patiently for Mike to pull away. When Mike didn't do anything, he grew concerned. "How are we doing back there?" he asked.

Mike simply shrugged and kept holding Harvey. When he heard Harvey sigh he asked sadly, "Do you want me to get off?"

"Of course not, I'm just making sure nothing's wrong." Harvey reassured. He went to sit on the couch, and continued rubbing Mike's back. At least he knew Mike didn't hate him, but he still seemed shook up.

"I'm sorry." Mike whispered into Harvey's neck.

"Mike, it's all forgiven. You ate your lunch, it's over." Harvey said as he pushed Mike away slightly to look into his eyes.

"Can I still stay at your condo?" Mike asked hopefully.

"Is that why you didn't want to let go?" Harvey asked. At Mike's nod, he sighed before saying, "Mike, the only reason you wouldn't stay with me, is if you didn't want to." When Mike stayed silent he asked, "Do you still want to?"

Mike nodded excitedly, as he leaned against Harvey's chest.

"Then your coming with me." Harvey stated. He planted a kiss on Mike's head before suggesting, "Why don't we pack some of your stuff up, hm?" Harvey felt Mike nod into his chest, and carried the bundle of Mike to the bedroom. Mike still didn't let go, so Harvey forcefully placed Mike on the bed. Mike whined slightly, but Harvey quickly calmed him down. "Just wait there, okay? I'm right here I'm just going to get some of your stuff." Harvey stuffed most of Mike's clothes into a small suitcase and turned around, "Is there anything else you want to bring?"

"Most of my stuff is in the car already." Mike replied. "Except I only put three of the..."

"I'll have Ray buy new ones." Harvey said, making a mental list of things to buy. He closed the suitcase before saying, "Let's go." He dragged the suitcase towards the door, and frowned when he saw Mike hadn't moved. Mike looked up at him with round eyes, and Harvey sighed. He left the suitcase, and went to pick up Mike.

"What about my suitcase?" Mike asked.

"I'll ask Ray to come get it." Harvey said. He made a quick note to get something to comfort Mike when he got sudden separation anxiety. "Ray could you go get Mike's suitcase? It's in his room." Harvey said, as Ray opened the door for them.

"Of course." Ray said, as he walked into the apartment.

Harvey settled into the car with Mike on his lap, and fastnened the seatbelt just in time for Ray to come back. He gave Ray the address, and they drove off to Trevor's apartment.

* * *

"Trevor!" Mike exclaimed, as Trevor opened the door. He crushed into Trevor's chest, and Trevor wrapped his arms around Mike. Trevor gave Harvey a small smile, as Mike pulled away.

Harvey and Trevor greeted each other as Trevor led them in, and offered Harvey a seat on his couch. Harvey accepted, and to his surprise Mike sat on the floor. Mike had blushed and accepted a pillow from Trevor, as they had a wordless conversation which Harvey couldn't decipher. Trevor seemed to be questioning, while Mike looked embarassed at Trevor's silent inquiry.

Mike tugged at Trevor's pant leg, and asked, "Can I play?" Pointing at the video games stashed underneath the TV. With Trevor's approval, Mike turned on the TV and began to choose which game he would play. When Mike finally chose, he looked up and said, "Trevor you want to play with me?"

Trevor looked down guiltily before saying, "Mikey can you play alone for now? I need to talk to Harvey. I'll play with you later, okay?"

Mike looked down sadly and said, "Okay..."

Trevor smiled at Mike, and ruffled his hair before turning to Harvey. "So, how's he been treating you?"

"Great, he seemed a little shook up after..." Harvey said, looking down at Mike nervously, "You know, what happened earlier."

"Don't worry he can barely hear you, he's in his own little world right now." Trevor said looking down at Mike as well. "What do you mean 'shook up'?" Trevor asked slightly concerned.

"Well I held him, like you said, but after that he wouldn't let go." Harvey explained. "I don't mind it, but should I be worried?" he asked.

Trevor smiled, "He's usually too shy to ask for affection, so when it's offered he gets clingy." Trevor explained. He knew Mike wouldn't tell Harvey those things, so he explained for him.

"Does it happen a lot when he's upset?"

"If he's upset, he'll want to be as close to you as humanly possible. He's very emotional, but he doesn't usually show it." Trevor answered.

"He got grumpy this morning, is that normal?" Harvey asked.

"Only if he's tired. Just have him in bed around nine, and if he stays up or wakes up early put him down for a nap when he starts getting moody." Trevor advised.

"I see." Harvey nodded. "Speaking of sleep...I only have one bed. Should he sleep in mine or...?" he asked. He was probably going to get a bed for Mike, but in the mean time he didn't want him sleeping on the couch.

Trevor let out a small laugh, "He won't mind at all. Actually he'll love it. I let him sleep in my bed one time, and he wouldn't sleep alone after that for a while. He gets scared sometimes, so he'll run in to your room in the middle of the night every now and then."

Harvey laughed, "What do I do then?"

"Just make him feel better."

"How?"

"You'll know." Trevor said, with a knowing smile. "Want some coffee?" he asked as he got up.

"Yes, please." Harvey replied, as he followed Trevor.

"Make sure Mike doesn't drink any coffee. It messes with his sleeping schedule, and that messes with his mood." Trevor remembered.

"Oh, I didn't know." Harvey said guiltily.

"It's fine, I'm sure he's been gulfing down a bunch of stuff he shouldn't be anyways." Trevor joked as he looked back to Mike, who was completely focused on the TV.

Harvey missed the joking tone in Trevor's voice and asked seriously, "Stuff he shouldn't eat?"

"Just avoid the sugary stuff, and energy drinks. If your going to give him candy or ice cream make sure to ration it properly." Trevor said in a slight warning.

"How much candy could he possibly eat?" Harvey asked jokingly.

"We used to empty cupboards of sweets when we were younger. I grew out of it but Mike just never stopped." Trevor said remebering fond memories of their childhood.

The pair laughed together, as they sat at the kitchen counter. Trevor taught Harvey almost all there was to know about caring for Mike, until Mike walked up to the counter. "You don't want to play anymore?" Trevor asked. When Mike frowned and shook his head, Trevor grew concerned. "What's wrong?"

"You said...You said you'd play with me..." Mike squeaked out hopelessly.

Trevor was about to decline guiltily, but saw Harvey give him an understanding look, and smiled. "I did didn't I? I'm sorry, do you want to go play now?"

Mike nodded excitedly, and pulled Trevor to the couch. Trevor sat first, and patted his lap. Mike looked at him surprised. He usually only sat on Trevor's lap when he was feeling down, but he shyly accepted the seat anyways. They played for a while, Trevor letting Mike win each time. Harvey observed them from the counter, and was slightly envious, wanting to be close to Mike, but smiled fondly at the two friends.

When Trevor decided that Harvey had waited long enough he said, "Mikey I think we played enough. Don't you think?"

"Trevorrr, we can play a little bit longer. Pleasee?" Mike whined.

"Michael." Trevor said sternly, making Mike pout and look down angrily. "Do you need another trip over someone's knee today or are you going to drop that attitude?"

Mike rolled his eyes and got up, only to be pulled back down over Trevor's lap. He felt a dozen smacks quickly delivered to his already sore backside, and had no time to react.

Trevor stood Mike up, and looked into the baby blue eyes. "You want me to do that again?"

Mike looked down, this time nervously. "No sir..."

"Good boy." Trevor said while giving Mike a quick hug. "It's getting late, I think you and Harvey should go home soon." Trevor suggested before pulling away.

"Trevor it's only eight." Mike argued.

"You should be in bed by nine." Trevor answered. When he saw Mike was about to argue again he warned, "Michael, if you want to argue with everything I say, you can do it over my lap."

Mike defiantly stayed silent as he stared at Trevor.

Trevor grabbed Mike's arm, and turned Mike sideways. He brought down five smacks, and noticed Mike's eyes had tears threatening to spill. He hugged Mike again, but for longer and spent some time rubbing his back. "I think you're getting tired, hm?" Trevor said, realizing some of Mike's attitude might be coming from his sleepiness.

"No I'm not..." Mike yawned out. Trevor gave a small laugh and Mike asked, "Can we just stay a little while longer?" Mike desperately looked at Trevor, who couldn't help but melt at Mike's puppy eyes.

"Fine, you go play one more time, and then come tell us when you're done. Okay?" Trevor offered.

Mike excitedly ran off, happy enough that he was in the same room as Trevor.

When Trevor got back to the counter, Harvey asked, "How do you do it?"

"Spank him? I thought you already knew?" Trevor asked confused.

"I did, but how do you do it so easily? I couldn't stand seeing Mike cry...because of me." Harvey explained.

"I know." Trevor said sadly, "But he's not crying because of us, he's crying because of what he did. We're just in a position where we have to punish him for it." Trevor eased.

"Won't he hate me?" Harvey voiced his deepest fear, since he had spanked Mike.

"If you love him enough to take care of him, there's no reason he shouldn't love you back." Trevor assured, "Plus he seems to be very fond of you."

"Really? He's been all over you. He hasn't even looked at me here." Harvey said laughing, although he felt slightly self-conscious.

"He's just excited, trust me when you go home, he won't leave you alone."

The two spoke for a while, until they realized Mike still hadn't come after half an hour. They looked over and sighed when they saw he had fallen asleep. Harvey walked over, and crouched next to the couch. He ran a hand through Mike's hair, and faced Trevor. "We should probably get going now."

Trevor nodded and went to open the door.

Harvey picked Mike up bridal style, and walked to the door. "Thank you so much for everything." He thanked, as he walked out.

"No problem, feel free to ask for help anytime." Trevor said, as he kissed Mike's forehead.

"Good night." Harvey said smiling, happy that there was someone to help him watch over the kid.

"Good night."

* * *

Harvey gently placed Mike on his bed. He grabbed the big pack of diapers that he and Ray had bought on the way home. He slowly put the diaper on Mike, careful not to wake him up. He then lifted him slightly, and peeled back the sheets. He pulled the sheets over Mike, who was still asleep, and got ready for bed. He changed into his sleepwear, and crouched down next to Mike. He caresses Mike's face gently, and sighed when he blinked his eyes open. "Shhh, go back to sleep." Harvey said, as Mike made a few inaudible noises.

"Daddy?" Mike called groggily, barely awake

Harvey froze in shock. Had Mike just called him daddy? Maybe he was dreaming of his late father?

"Daddy?" Mike called again, slightly upset not getting a reply.

Hiding his shock, Harvey began running his hand through Mike's hair. "Hm?" He asked with a shaky voice.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Mike asked, sounding like a small child afraid of the dark.

"Of course." Harvey said, and planted a small kiss on Mike's head. He got into the bed next to Mike, and waited only a few seconds for Mike to come closer. He felt the small body nuzzle into his side, and hesitantly moved a hand up.

Mike instantly got the message, and laid his head on the inviting arm. He tucked his head into Harvey's neck, and felt Harvey fold his arm and place it on his head.

"I love you." Mike stated, as he slowly fell back into sleep.

Harvey swallowed nervously, and spoke a phrase he hadn't actually meant in a long time. "I love you too." For the first time in years, Harvey could genuinely confess his adoration. He smiled at the idea, and let sleep claim him for the night.


	5. When 'Harvey' Became 'Daddy' Pt. 3

Harvey woke up to a small finger poking at his ribs. "Hey," he greeted groggily, "What happened?" He grew slightly panicked when he noticed Mike was on the verge of tears.

"I...I had an accident last night...it leaked a little." Mike said nervously. He was scared Harvey would abandon him if he knew he had wet the sheets.

Harvey lifted the sheets slightly, and noticed the small wet stain on his bed. It wasn't big, only a small circle. He didn't understand why Mike looked so guilty. "Mike," he said, while reaching out to hold Mike. When Mike was leaning against his chest, he continued, "It's just a small stain. I have someone coming to clean my house today anyways. It's fine." He was hoping Mike would be reassured, but he got no response. "What's wrong buddy?" he asked confused.

"I'm sorry." Mike whispered, his voice croaking as he felt a lump in his throat.

"It's nothing at all really. Why don't we get you cleaned up?" Harvey suggested. When Mike only nodded, he asked, "Want me to help?" Mike nodded again, making no move to get up. Harvey laid him down on the bed and reached for the baby wipes Trevor had suggested he buy. Harvey wasn't surprised when Mike glared at them, having been warned of Mike's hatred for them. He walked to Mike's suitcase and grabbed a pair of underwear. He cleaned Mike as fast as possible, trying to save him from the discomfort, and quickly pulled the boxers on Mike. "All done." he said, before adding, "Mike really it's fine." when he noticed Mike was still upset.

"But I...Harvey, your sheets..." Mike argued.

Harvey held back the hurt he felt at being called by his name, and pulled Mike close to him, "Sheets can be washed, I couldn't care less about those, don't worry." He hugged Mike tighter, and was glad to see Mike calm down. "Come on we need to go to work." he said, as he led Mike to the kitchen. He cooked a simple breakfast, and forced Mike to eat it all. They had put on some suits when Mike took Harvey by surprise.

"My bike is still at home, I need to go pick it up." Mike said as he remebered he couldn't get to work.

"What?" Harvey asked surprised. "Why do you need your bike?"

"So I can go to work...?" Mike answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ray is driving us to work. I don't want you biking around New York in morning traffic anymore." Harvey stated firmly. When Mike stared at him he added, "That's final Mike, you're going in the car."

"It's not that I just..." Mike began, "I didn't think you'd want to be seen going to work with me..."

"Why wouldn't I?" Harvey asked confused.

"I don't know...You're Harvey and I'm your... Well I'm just your associate..."

Harvey pulled Mike into a strong hold. "Mike you mean way more to me than just my associate." he said sadly. He kissed the top of Mike's head, and stayed that way for a while, before pulling away. "Come on, let's go downstairs."

* * *

The drive to the office was silent. When they arrived, Mike hesitantly got out, encouraged by Harvey's reassuring smile. When Harvey stepped out of the car, Mike noticed a few of the other associates giving him strange looks. He looked away, and trailed behind Harvey into the building. They walked through the associates' bullpen, where Mike sat at his desk. "I'll see you later, okay?" Harvey smiled at Mike's nod, and walked away. He glumly stopped himself from ruffling Mike's hair, knowing they were in public.

Mike sat quietly at his desk, not doing anything. He played with some high lighters as he sadly watched the other associates hanging out in the break room. The other associates ignored Mike most of the time, unless they were making snide comments or taunting remarks. Mike never understood why the other associates disliked him, and always felt lonely at work. He sighed an pulled out a file, and started working. It only lasted for a few minutes, when he heard the familiar mocking voice of Kyle.

"I heard Daddy dropped you off this morning." Kyle jeered. Nearly all the associates turned and laughed at Mike, most of them having heard of his transportation.

Mike felt his cheeks flush, and was about to retort, but felt himself frozen in place. Daddy? That word triggered his memory, and suddenly he felt his eyes widen. He recalled how he had fallen asleep, and hoped Harvey had forgotten the incident. He still felt slightly warm at the idea, and longed for Harvey's affection.

"Hey Ross I'm talking to you." Kyle said, as he bent down. He put his face right in front of Mike's, and glared.

Mike shook slightly in fear. The verbal abuse was tolerable, but the physical proximity, and Kyle's stronger physique scared him. Kyle did this every once a while, intimidating Mike, and scaring him. Mike usually held back tears, but it was harder today. He had cried so often the last few days, that his emotions were becoming uncontrollable. He wanted to disappear when he felt tears prickling his eyes. He hoped no one would notice, although that would be unlikely with Kyle's distance from his face.

"Awww are you going to cry? Should we call your daddy?" Kyle mocked, and gave a small laugh. The whole room exploded with laughter. He smirked at Mike, but it was wiped off when he heard an older voice.

"What the hell is going on here?" Harvey asked angrily. He noticed an associate dangerously close to Mike, and a crowd of associates surrounding the two. He pushed past the group, and saw Mike with the expression he usually had before bursting into tears. His heart broke as he realized Mike was being bullied by the brown haired associate, and the other associates weren't lifting a finger to help. Mike had mentioned their hostility a few times, but had never told him the extent of what Harvey had believed was harmless teasing.

"Mr. Specter I-" Kyle began cooly only to be cut off.

"Shut the hell up." Harvey yelled. He was boiling with anger, and couldn't listen to the arrogant bully that had so shamelessly hurt Mike. As much as he wanted to hold Mike close, he knew that it would only make the situation worse. "Mike, go wait in my office. Donna will be there." When Mike looked at him hesitantly, Harvey mustered up the warmest smile he could in his angry state, and was glad to see Mike get up.

Mike walked out awkwardly, and desperately held back his tears. He was barely out the door when he heard the distant sounds of Harvey yelling.

"How dare you?" Harvey yelled. When Kyle didn't say anything, he grabbed him by the back of his collar (much to the gasps of everyone in the room) and dragged him to Louis' office. He didn't bother knocking, and shoved the boy forward the second the door was open.

"Harvey you can't just walk in here like that!" Louis exclaimed annoyed. He quickly became serious when he noticed the anger on Harvey's face. "What happened?"

"What happened, is Carl-"

"It's Kyle." Kyle corrected.

"I don't care what your name is." Harvey yelled at Kyle. He turned back to Louis slightly more calm, and explained, "Carl here has been harassing my associate."

Louis stared at Harvey. "Are you sure? I mean associates tease each other all the time..."

"Yes Louis I know what I saw. There were a lot of witnesses, so you won't need to ask Mike about it." Harvey didn't want Mike to be questioned, knowing it would be hard for him. When he saw Kyle's face he felt his anger rise again, "I want serious disciplinary action taken. If I'm not satisfied, I will go straight to Jessica and tell her you're not fit to deal with the associates." Harvey said, and walked out angrily slamming the door. He made his way to his office as quickly as possible, getting strange looks from the other partners. He sighed in relief when he saw Donna comforting Mike on his couch. His relief was short lived, as Donna looked up at him with a "bad news" look.

"He won't calm down." Donna said quietly, as she held tissues in front of a crying Mike.

"It's fine I'll take care of it, you can go back if you want to." Harvey said as he sat next to Mike.

"Definitely not." Donna said, thinking Harvey wouldn't be able to comfort Mike.

Harvey pulled Mike on to his lap, and felt a small head hiding away in the side of his neck. Harvey sighed, he hated seeing Mike like this. He ran his hand on the back of Mike's head and produced a series of "Shhhhh"s and other comforting phrases, trying to calm Mike down.

Donna gaped at Harvey in shock, but he was too focused on Mike to notice.

Seeing no improvement, Harvey stood up, and began rocking Mike like he had after spanking him. He hoped it would have the same effect, and adjusted Mike on his hip. He walked around his office a few times, and was glad to see Mike's crying turn into soft sniffles rather than pained sobs. "Feel better?" he asked softly. He felt a small nod on his neck, and smiled. He walked around a few more times, and felt Mike relax his muscles. "Tired?" he asked trying to see Mike over his shoulder. It was still morning, but Harvey guessed Mike was emotionally drained. At the barely noticeable nod, he slowly placed Mike on the couch. Mike whined when Harvey walked away, but calmed down after seeing Harvey smile at him reassuringly. Harvey reached for a bag underneath his desk. It was dropped off by Ray earlier that morning, containing some things they had bought the night before. He pulled out a blanket, and hesitantly a teddy bear. He didn't know if Mike would like it, but Harvey knew he couldn't always be with Mike, so there needed to be something to comfort him. He walked back to the couch, and covered Mike in the blanket. He then put the bear in front of Mike, and asked, "Want it?"

Mike nodded and held his hands out happily, forgetting Donna was watching them in shock.

"Go to sleep." Harvey said, as he crouched down to Mike's level. He smiled, as he ran a hand through the messy hair, like he always did to put Mike to sleep. He waited next to Mike until he was sure Mike was asleep. He was about to go back to work, when he saw Donna's face.

"We need to talk." Was all she said, as she walked out of the office.

Harvey hesitantly followed, and looked back to make sure Mike was still asleep.

"What was that?" Donna asked.

"What was what?" Harvey replied, confused.

"Since when do you care so much about Mike?" Donna asked. She felt something was off that morning, but had assumed it was just his trip to Atlantic City.

"It's complicated." Harvey sighed.

"It's complicated?"

"What do you want me to say Donna?" Harvey asked exasperated.

"What about, 'I decided to adopt Mike in Atlantic City'? That could work." Donna said sarcastically.

"What's so bad about that?" Harvey was getting frustrated, and slightly offended.

"What's bad is you didn't tell me!" Donna exclaimed as if it were obvious.

Harvey suddenly felt guilty. Donna wasn't judging him, she was just hurt he hadn't role her. "I was going to, I've just been busy. I'm sorry." If it were anyone else, Harvey would've probably pushed them out of the way, but this was Donna. Donna was one of the people he trusted most, and he was going to tell her eventually.

"Busy with what?" Donna asked slightly less angry.

"Mike's moving in." Harvey didn't know how Donna would react, and looked at her nervously.

"Harvey that's wonderful!" Suddenly Donna cheered up, and excitedly began talking about how she would transform his guest room.

Harvey chuckled, and awkwardly told her, "Donna, we won't need to change the guest room... He sleeps in my room."

"Harvey...are you...? Are you and Mike...?" Donna was surprised. Harvey had always been a womanizer, she didn't expect him to suddenly be interested in men.

"God no. Mike and I aren't like THAT." Harvey burst into laughter.

"Oh." Donna joined in on the laughter. When they had both calmed down she asked, "Why then?"

"He's very...cuddly." Harvey tried to explain. There was no other way to put it.

"That's adorable." Donna cooed.

"I know." Harvey said smiling, as he glanced back at the sleeping Mike.

Harvey and Donna chatted for a while, Harvey explaining the situation to Donna. "Do you think you could help me get Mike's stuff from his desk?" he asked.

"Sure, why?"

"I think I'll have him work on the table in my office for a few days." Harvey replied. There was a small table in his office for meetings, and he decided he could keep Mike safe there.

"Good idea." was all Donna said, before walking towards the associates bullpen.

Harvey followed behind her, and glared at the associates as he entered the area. He walked over to Mike'a desk, and gathered a few of his supplies. His eyebrows furrowed when he saw Donna leave, but he smiled when she returned with a small box. He quickly stuffed the supplies, and the files he found in the drawers into the container. He was about to leave when he remebered. "If any of you ever do anything like that to Mike again, I will make it my personal duty to make your life here a living hell." he warned the associates, who turned to look at him in fear. He glared, before Donna tugged at his sleeve, and motioned for him to leave. They walked out, as Donna tried to calm him down. They stopped by the bathroom, so Harvey could cool down. He splashed some water on his face, and turned to look at the red head, "Why would they do that to him?" When Donna stayed silent he added, "He's such a great kid."

"I know." Donna said as she placed a hand on Harvey's back. "They won't do anything like that again, trust me." she promised, while thinking ' _Not after I'm done with_ _them_.'

"It's like they were all getting some sick pleasure from seeing him like that." Harvey said disgusted.

"Not all the associates are as sweet as Mike Harvey. We'll keep him in your office for the time being, and we can make sure none of the other associates get near him." Donna reassured, she was the bouncer for Harvey's office after all.

Harvey gave a strained smile, and walked out with Donna. They made their way back to his office, to see a crying Mike. Harvey rushed over to Mike. "What's wrong? What happened?" he asked panicked.

"I woke up...a-and you were go-gone." Mike cried out.

"I'm sorry. Donna and I were just getting some of your stuff." Harvey apologized as he gave Mike a hug. He sighed in relief when Mike quickly calmed down.

"What for?" Mike asked, tears gone surprisingly fast.

"I think you should work in my office for now, okay?"

Mike shrugged, and looked at the box on the conference table. He sat down, and began working.

Harvey understood Mike didn't want to talk at the moment, and decided to not press the matter.

* * *

They had worked for about thirty minutes, when Harvey saw Donna arguing with a pale associate. When the associate didn't back down, Harvey decided to check out the situation. He quietly made his way to Donna. "What's going on?" he asked.

"This guy wants to talk to Mike." Donna explained. "I told him Mike wasn't seeing anyone at the moment, but he won't leave."

"Please, I just want to see him for a few minutes." the associate begged desperately.

"She told you. Mike isn't talking to any of the associates right now." Harvey repeated, annoyed. He turned around when he heard a small voice.

"What's going on?" Mike asked. The commotion outside had drawn his attention, and he was standing at the door staring at the three crowded around Donna's desk.

"Mike just go back inside." Harvey ordered.

The associate waved at Mike awkwardly. "I heard what happened I just wanted to see if you were okay. I couldn't find you anywhere in the building."

Harvey looked at the associate confused. Wasn't he here to torment Mike?

"Hey Harold." Mike greeted smiling. Harold was one the only associate who had been nice to him. They had gone out a few times, although Harold was slightly nervous.

Donna suddenly smiled. "I'm sorry, there was a slight misunderstanding. Would you like to come in?"

"Thanks..." Harold walked in, still slightly fearful of the woman that had yelled at him minutes ago.

Mike happily lead Harold into the office, and they both sat on the couch.

Harvey felt the corners of his mouth pulled up slightly, watching the two talk inside his office. "I didn't think there were any nice ones left." he said to Donna.

"I'm happy he at least has one friend." she replied.

Harold only stayed for a short time, and soon got up to leave. Harvey and Donna smiled at him as he walked away. He was slightly freaked out by their sudden change in attitude, and quickly made his exit out of the hallway.

"You know I'll never make any friends if you chase them all away." Mike said jokingly.

"Hey, I didn't know he was your friend. I thought he was here to hurt you." Harvey defended.

"What, Harold?" Mike said laughing. "He couldn't hurt a fly if he wanted to." Mike said fondly.

"You never know."

"You're just being paranoid." Mike mocked.

"It's my job." Harvey said, as he sat back down at his desk.

* * *

"Mike go take a bath." Harvey ordered. They had been arguing for a while, and Harvey was getting tired.

"I can take one later. Plus I hate baths." Mike yelled. He really hated baths, they made him feel scared. He was used to taking showers, but Harvey only had a tub in the center of the bathroom with legs holding it up. It was very Harvey, and pretentious, but Mike didn't seem to care as much about that.

"Michael." Harvey warned. Mike didn't move, so Harvey added, "You can take a bath now, or you can take one later with a sore backside."

"I don't want to!" Mike yelled, before running to the bedroom and hiding underneath the covers.

Harvey sensed there was more to the situation than Mike not wanting to do as he was told. He slowly made his way to the bedroom door, and walked in. He heard a small bump in the blankets sniffling, and made his way over. He sat down on the bed and gently peeled back the blankets. "What's wrong Mike?" he asked softly.

"I just don't want to..." Mike lied.

Harvey sighed, and ran a hand through Mike's hair. "Alright." Harvey said before going to fill the tub. He filled it with as many bubbles to protect Mike's modesty, and walked back into the room, to find Mike still sniffling, and slowly pulled him out of the bed. "Come here." he tugged softly.

"No." Mike resisted weakly.

Harvey carried Mike to the bathroom, and placed him next to the tub. "Get in." Harvey ordered, although it was said in a gentle manner. He turned around to let Mike get in the tub, and turned back when he heard Mike easing in to the water. "It's not so bad, is it?" he asked, as he sat next to the tub.

Mike nodded stoically, already tense from entering the tub in the first place. When Harvey got up to get shampoo, Mike have a small cry.

"I'm just getting shampoo, shh." Harvey comforted as he came back. Mike seemed extremely nervous, and he didn't understand why. He gently shampooed Mike's hair despite the whines. Rinsing the shampoo out seemed to be even more challenging, as Mike leaned away from him in panic. It took a long time, but eventually Mike's hair was rid of shampoo. Harvey handed Mike the washcloth and asked, "Think you can do it yourself?"

"Yeah..." was Mike's reply as he hesitantly accepted the object.

Harvey smiled, and walked out to prepare clothes for Mike.

"Where are you going?" Mike asked nervously.

"Just getting some clothes ready for when you get out." Harvey reassured. "I'll be back real quick."

Mike quickly washed himself, and waited for Harvey to return. "Harvey?" he called out after waiting for what he believed was too long.

"I'm here." Harvey announced, as he walked in. "You done?" he asked. At Mike's nod, he offered a towel and turned around. "Go wait on the bed, okay?"

Mike nodded and stood up. After wrapping the towel around himself, he walked to the bedroom and sat down.

Harvey walked in, and ordered Mike to lay down. He diapered Mike, and pulled some pants on him. He held a shirt out to Mike, who absentmindedly wore it. Harvey took the towel and began drying Mike's hair, "You're going to get a cold one day, if you keep doing this." he chuckled as he finished. When Mike tried to walk away, Harvey pulled him back. "Why don't we talk for a little bit, hm?"

Mike shrugged, and sat down next to Harvey. He looked up as Harvey sat against the headboard, and pulled him on to his lap.

"Can you tell me what happened today? With Kyle?" Harvey asked, as he held Mike to him. When Mike stayed silent he urged, "Come on Mike, you need to tell me."

"He was just... He was just making fun of me..." Mike answered, struggling with the wording.

"What did he say?" Harvey pushed. He knew it was hard for Mike to share things, and he hoped Mike would open up to him.

"I don't remember..." Mike lied desperately.

Harvey sighed. There was no way Mike didn't remember with his perfect memory. What could possibly be so bad that Mike needed to lie about? "What was it about then?" Harvey surprised himself, with his gentle questioning. He was used to breaking people in depositions, not soft inquiries.

"You..." Mike replied desperately trying to get away.

Harvey sat surprised, "Me?" he asked. Mike nodded, and Harvey asked, "What about me?"

"Your car."

Harvey was growing more and more confused. "My car?" he repeated. "Mike just tell me what he said, okay?"

"He said... He said..." Mike tried. "He told me... " suddenly Mike burst into tears. "'I heard daddy dropped you off this morning.'" He recited from memory. "And... He... He made everyone laugh at me be-because... I was going to cry... They all hate me! I don't know why!" Mike exclaimed.

Harvey knew exactly why. It was no secret that the other associates despised Mike for being Harvey Specter's associate. Donna often had to get rid of a few associates begging to work for him, although he had made sure Mike didn't hear of it. Harvey thought Mike knew, but apparently he was as oblivious as he seemed. Have sighed before kissing the damp hair. "It's alright. Calm down." Harvey comforted. He held Mike for a while, and whispered reassuring phrases into his ear.

After calming down, Mike suddenly got quiet. "I'm sorry...about last night." he apologized.

"I told you Mike, the sheets are unimportant." Harvey said. How could Mike still feel guilty?

"Not about that... About the..." Mike hesitated.

"Hm?" Harvey waited.

"Before I fell asleep... I... I called you..." Mike said, feeling uneasy.

"Ah." Harvey figured out. He turned Mike to face him, and said, "Mike I can be whatever you need me to be." At Mike's silence he continued, "You can call me whatever you want." He smiled. When Mike didn't reply he held his hands out and invited, "Come here."

Mike gladly accepted the invitation, and snuggled into Harvey. He felt Harvey stand up, and was carried to the kitchen.

"I think we can break the rules for one night." Harvey said as he handed Mike some chocolate from the pantry. "Go on." Harvey encouraged when Mike looked at him apprehensively. Harvey smiled as Mike devoured the chocolate, and sat him down on the counter. "Why don't you like baths?" he remebered.

"I had a babysitter who fell asleep while I took a bath once." Mike explained easily, too focused on the chocolate. If Harvey had known chocolate was all it took for Mike to open up, he would've used it earlier. "I nearly drowned, but then my parents came home."

"Oh." was all Harvey could say. Thank heavens for chocolate, and Mike's infatuation with it. He checked his watch, and noticed it was a quarter to nine. Hopefully the chocolate wasn't going to keep Mike awake. He threw away the empty packaging in Mike's hands, and said "Come on, time for bed." He lifted Mike off the counter. Mike didn't resist, and obediently held on to Harvey.

"Can I... Can I have the bear?" Mike asked hesitantly, after he was put in the sheets.

Harvey went and picked up the teddy bear, stuffing it in next to Mike. "Here. Want me to stay?"

Mike nodded eagerly, and moves closer to the edge of the bed. "...Daddy," he began shyly, "I love you." the second part was easier, and he smiled up at Harvey.

"I love you too Mikey."

Mike smiled, and hugged his bear. The last thing he saw was Harvey's smile, before he fell asleep.


	6. Daddy's Bedside Manner Pt. 1

 

Mike woke up feeling cold, very cold. He felt the soggy diaper between his legs, and assumed it was the source of his shivers. He snuggled into Harvey to steal his body heat, and woke him up with a soft tug.

"Good morning." Harvey said, as he took in Mike's shy expression. He wrapped an arm around Mike, although the boy refused to make eye contact. "It's okay kiddo." He planted a kiss on Mike's forehead, before getting up and assembling the diaper changing kit. He guided Mike onto his back, humming a soft tune as he cleaned Mike. It had been nearly a month since Mike had moved in, and they had eventually settled down into a routine. Mike would wake up, immediately urging Harvey to do the same. Harvey would then comfort Mike, before cleaning him up as fast as possible. Mike still made a fuss on most days, embarrassed at the situation, but today he laid quietly. "Everything alright?" Harvey asked, noticing the silence.

Mike blinked at Harvey, cocking his head confused. He felt exhausted, too tired to answer.

Harvey furrowed his eyebrows. Mike was acting strangely, and it unnerved him. "All done." he said, as he pulled the pants back on Mike.

Mike didn't move, his muscles fatigued. He didn't try to get up, feeling his body weighing down on him.

Harvey took it as a sign that Mike was just feeling cuddly, and picked Mike up. He smiled as he bounced Mike up and down trying to excite him.

"Daddy stop." Mike said quietly, feeling nausea at what usually made him squeal in delight.

Harvey frowned as he stopped. Had Mike grown out of it? Harvey loved making Mike giggle as he bounced him, Mike's high pitched laughter always gave him a warm feeling. He didn't say anything as he sat Mike on a chair and began to prepare breakfast. He placed the plate in front of Mike, who looked at it without touching it.

Mike poked slightly at his food, not wanting to eat. "Daddy I'm not hungry today. May I be excused?" he asked meekly.

Harvey was more hurt than angry at Mike's odd behavior that morning. Whereas he would usually force Mike to finish his food, he stared awkwardly, "Sure..." he said, as he sadly watched Mike walk away. Morning was usually their time alone together, which Harvey had come to greatly enjoy. He felt slightly rejected, and desperately called out, "Mike?" When Mike turned around he asked, "Do you need help getting ready?"

"I'm fine." Mike replied, as he walked away. The second he reached the bedroom he fell on to the bed. He curled around his bear, and covered himself in blankets. It was suddenly very cold everywhere he went, and he just wanted to go to sleep. After a while, he realized he had to get ready. He didn't want to be late, so he shook himself awake. He sleepily changed clothes, failing a few times before finally succeeding. He walked back into the living room, and sat down to absent-mindedly watch some TV.

"You ready?" Harvey asked, putting his tie on. Mike only nodded, which made Harvey grow even more concerned. He sat down on the couch, pulling Mike on to his lap. He was about to ask Mike what was wrong, when Mike began to pull away.

Mike smelt the strong smell of Harvey's cologne, and suddenly felt like throwing up. "Nooo..." he whined with a cracked voice, as he tried to get away.

Harvey felt his heart shatter, as Mike pushed him away. He sadly let go, and watched as Mike walked away from him for the second time this morning. He followed Mike to the bedroom, and sat down next to him. He saw Mike move away from him the second he approached. "Are you mad at daddy?" he asked softly.

Mike looked at him confused. "No..." he answered.

Harvey saw that the reply was genuine, but he couldn't help the small doubt in his mind. "Are you sure?" he asked running a hand through Mike's hair.

Mike nodded, and slowly got up. "Can I wait for you in the car?" he asked, as he grabbed his bag. In the car he could rest, ready to go.

Harvey frowned. They always went down together, Harvey even carrying Mike sometimes. It was as if Mike was avoiding him on purpose. "Yeah... Go ahead." he replied.

Mike walked out of the door, and made his way downstairs. He barely greeted Ray, and sunk into the car.

"Are you alright?" Ray asked, looking at him through the mirror.

"Yeah I think so..." Mike replied looking down. He didn't want to use his throat at the moment, feeling it burn slightly.

"Hm, okay." was all Ray said, seeing Mike was avoiding conversation.

* * *

The ride to the office wasn't long, but to Mike it felt like it would never end. Every turn made him queasy and every bump made him want to vomit. He wanted to go home, and cuddle up to Harvey. Obviously that wasn't going to happen, because they had work and he had to be a big boy. Monday's were hard for him, having to get used to not being with Harvey all the time. It was like being pulled away every week, and he always had a hard time letting go of Harvey at work. When they arrived at the office, Mike slowly made his way to his cubicle, barely looking at Harvey.

"I'll see you...later?" Harvey asked more than stated. He was hoping Mike would come to his office, just for a short cuddle, maybe some kisses. At Mike's nod, Harvey walked away.

He walked into his office, only giving Donna a small "Hey."

"What's wrong?" Donna asked, the second Harvey entered his office. She could always tell when something was wrong with him.

"It's Mike..." Harvey began. "He... I don't think he wants to be around me anymore..."

"Harvey, that's crazy. He looks at you like you're superman." Donna said, as if Harvey were a lunatic.

"I don't know... He's been acting weird all morning, and when I tried to make him feel better he just..." it pained Harvey to say it, but he did. "He pulled away from me."

"Obviously something is wrong," Donna said, "but it's not you Harvey." she comforted.

"It could be." Harvey replied, sinking down on his couch.

Donna sighed, "Let's just give him space." she advised, before adding, "After he drops off the Campbell files of course."

"Donna I don't need those for another day." Harvey reminded.

"I know that," Donna smiled, "but he doesn't."

Harvey looked up at her, daring to give a small smile. "Thank you."

Donna walked out with a small chuckle. She called for Mike, and waited until he came. She looked at him confused when he walked down the hallway. He was having a coughing fit. "Aww sweetie, what's wrong?" Donna asked, as she saw Mike's appearance. She held him in a gentle hug, before pulling away. "Why are you so warm?" she asked alarmed.

Harvey looked out nervously from his desk. He wished he could be the one hugging Mike. He was shocked when she pulled away. He walked out, and asked, "What's happening?"

Mike nearly fainted by the time Harvey came out. Thankfully, Harvey rushed over to catch him as he fell. Mike looked up with red eyes at Harvey, feeling much worse than he had that morning. He had fallen asleep at his desk a short while after getting to work, only to be rudely awoken by another associate who ordered him to report to Harvey's office. The fatigue from the morning had multiplied, and so had his nausea and fever. As he leaned on Harvey, he shivered uncontrollably, his throat feeling like sandpaper.

"I think Mike is sick." Donna explained, eyes wide. Donna suddenly realized Harvey probably hadn't noticed Mike was ill all morning, because he didn't have much experience tending to sick people. "Get him on the couch." she instructed.

Harvey did as Donna said, grabbing the blanket and the bear afterwards when Mike began coughing again. He covered Mike in the blanket, and looked down guiltily. He had only cared about his own hurt feelings, not considering the possibility that Mike was feeling anything less than healthy. He knelt next to Mike, and felt his forehead, "Donna he's burning up. What do we do?" he asked panicked.

"Calm down, I'm calling a doctor to meet you at your condo." Donna said, walking out as the doctor picked up.

Harvey calmed down slightly, and waited next to Mike for a few minutes. "Mike, why didn't you tell me you were sick?" Harvey asked, softly playing with Mike's hair.

"I didn't feel this sick in the morning… I'm sorry." Mike replied guiltily. When Harvey sighed and looked away, Mike tugged strenuously at his sleeve, "Daddy?"

"Hm?" Harvey turned towards Mike, snapping out of his inner panick.

"Are you mad?" Mike asked shyly.

"Of course not." Harvey replied, giving Mike a quick kiss. "You have to tell daddy when you feel sick though, okay? So he can make you feel better." he added, as he wiped away the sweat that was building up on Mike's forehead. His handkerchief was now soaked, but he decided it was well worth it.

"What if we have work?" Mike croaked.

"Mike I'm your daddy full time," he began, holding Mike's hand. "I'm only your boss part time." he explained, trying to convince Mike that their work relationship was pretty much non-existent now. "If you're feeling sick, you don't come to work, ever." he said with a strong voice. "I care more about your health than the work you turn in." He pulled Mike into a hug, but frowned when he heard small whines. "You don't want to hug?" Harvey asked. He was getting tired of Mike pulling away every time he got close.

"I do... It's just..." Mike began, not knowing how to phrase it. "You smell..."

Harvey furrowed his eyebrows. He had bought his cologne at an extremely high price, and he had always thought it smelt good. "You don't like my cologne?" he asked confused.

"No! Today it just makes me feel sick..." Mike explained, scared he had offended Harvey.

"Ah." Harvey said relieved. Mike still wanted to be held by him, he just felt sick because of Harvey's products. That could easily be changed. Harvey grinned at Mike, who stared back confused.

Mike was about to question him, when Donna interrupted.

"The doctor will be at your place in half an hour. Jessica said you can go home. Oh, and Ray will pick you up in five minutes." Donna listed off, as she walked back in flipping her hair slightly.

"Could you be any more perfect?" Harvey asked smiling. He thanked the stars that Donna was in his life. He probably wouldn't get very far without her.

"Is that even a question?" she replied grinning. She knelt down next to Harvey, and felt Mike's forehead. "We caught it right on time, it's not too bad yet." she assured.

"Thank god." Harvey said relieved. "Mike? Think you can get up?" he asked. If they were at home Harvey would've carried him to the car, but at the office that wouldn't be an option. He helped Mike sit up, and gave him the bottle of water Donna was holding out. "Drink." he ordered, and looked expectantly at Mike whenever he stopped before the bottle was half way done. "Come on, let's stand up." he said, as he slowly pulled Mike up.

Mike whined as he was pulled up, falling back down on the couch. "I'm tired."

"I know, but the sooner you get up the sooner you can be in bed." Harvey encouraged. When Mike looked unconvinced he added, "You want to cuddle with daddy don't you?" If Harvey from a month ago had been in the room, he probably would have fainted.

Mike gave a tired but excited nod, and held his arms out. Harvey pulled him up, and he unintentionally crashed into Harvey's chest.

Harvey chuckled, as he went to pick up the blanket and stuffed bear. He shoved them into the bag, and led Mike out. "Let's go."

On their way out, Donna gave Mike a soft kiss. "Get well soon. I'll bring some chicken soup later." she said, not wanting Mike to only eat the candy and cake that Harvey would no doubt spoil him with.

Mike smiled, following Harvey to a day full of treats and coddling.

* * *

The second they arrived at the condo, Harvey picked Mike up, although Mike seemed a little sickened by his smell. He gently placed him on the bed, and grabbed a pair of pajamas. He decided to skip the diaper for now, not wanting to embarrass Mike in front of the doctor. When he finished changing Mike, he quickly tucked the shivering boy into the covers. He was about to get close, when he remembered his cologne's effect. He quickly changed into casual clothes, and approached Mike again. "Do I still smell?" he asked.

"Not really no." Mike replied, nearly asleep. He opened one eye slightly and asked, "Does the doctor have to come?"

"Of course." Harvey replied. "You don't like doctors?"

"Not really. They're kind of scary..." Mike admitted. He remembered Trevor holding his hand when they got shots in elementary. He had always had a fear of doctors and needles.

"Well... If you want to sit on my lap while the doctor checks you out, that's fine." Harvey offered. He didn't expect Mike to actually accept, but he felt the need to make himself available.

"Won't he think it's… Weird?" Mike really wanted to take Harvey up on his offer. Being held by Harvey wouldn't make the doctor any less scary, but he would feel much safer.

Harvey sighed, "Probably," he didn't want to lie to Mike, "but I'm sure he won't say anything." he encouraged. If Mike wanted comfort, Harvey would give it no matter what.

"Okay." Mike accepted after a period of silence. He closed his eyes falling asleep, holding onto Harvey's hand. When after a few minutes Harvey got up, the pull woke Mike, and he refused to let go of the hand. "Don't go…"

"Mike I think the doctor is here. I'm just going to get him." Harvey said, giving the back of Mike's hand a quick kiss. He got up to go and meet the doctor. He opened his door, "Thank you for coming, you must be Doctor ..."

"Payne, Willis Payne. Ms. Paulsen told me your boy was sick, Mr. Specter, right?" The man replied kindly, he wasn't scary, but he wasn't a teddy bear either. Harvey knew the name would freak Mike out a little.

"My boy?... Yes, my boy. He's not feeling very well." Harvey wondered what Donna had told the man. No stranger would refer to Mike as Harvey's "boy" unless they had been given closed information. He led the doctor to the bedroom where Mike was currently sleeping, and listed off the symptoms. He was interrupted however by the doctor's amused voice.

"Don't bother," he said with a laugh, "Ms. Paulsen told me everything I need to know." He walked in and greeted Mike. "Hello young man."

Mike fluttered his eyes open and muttered out a small and raspy, "Hi..."

Harvey quirked an eyebrow at this. Mike was young, but he wasn't young enough to be referred to as "young man". Perhaps the doctor's age relativity was slightly off, due to old age.

"I heard you've been feeling a little sick?" he said as he sat down on the bed. "I'm Dr. Payne." When Mike winced in reply, he chuckled. "Nice to meet you Mike."

Harvey felt slightly relieved that Donna had sent a gentle doctor, rather than a forceful one. Dr. Payne seemed softer with Mike, completely different from the professional appearance he had shown Harvey.

"Do you think you can sit up for me?" the doctor asked patiently. When Mike began to sit up the doctor smiled encouragingly. "There we go." he praised, and it sounded to Harvey as if he was cooing slightly. The doctor produced a thermometer, and motioned for Mike to open his mouth.

When Mike saw that the doctor was getting slightly too close, he shrinked slightly. He knew it was just a thermometer, but he was still scared the doctor might surprise him with something else. His name was Doctor Pain (Payne) after all, so he turned towards Harvey with desperate eyes. Harvey immediately understood the request and asked, "Can you wait just a moment?"

"Sure." the doctor replied kindly.

Harvey sat down next to Mike, and gently pulled him on to his lap. Although Mike was half-asleep, Harvey kept glancing up to see if the doctor was looking at them strangely. Surprisingly the doctor didn't seem to care, and was busy pulling out other equipment from his bag. Mike was positioned sideways, his head tucked under Harvey's chin. Harvey rubbed the boy's back a few times, and when Mike looked up he kissed his temple. "You ready?"

Mike nodded into Harvey's chest, and slowly opened his mouth. The doctor suddenly turned back to them, and slowly eased the thermometer in. Everyone in the room sat silently, and waited for the time it took for the thermometer to do its work. "102.5, hm." The doctor said, not wanting to speak of the result until he and Harvey were out of the room. He did a few more checks here and there, not commenting except for a nod or another "Hm.". Mike whimpered each time, trying to lean even closer into Harvey. Harvey was surprised the doctor didn't seem bothered by any of it.

"How is he?" Harvey asked, as the doctor began to put away his materials, except for the thermometer, which he left on the nightstand for Harvey to use later on.

"Mr. Specter, the fever isn't too bad yet, but I think Mike might need a shot. His fever won't go down otherwise." the doctor concluded quietly.

Mike panicked at that, he frantically turned around to hug Harvey's neck. "NO! Don't let him! PLEASE!" Mike wailed into Harvey's shirt, completely forgetting his earlier fear of seeming "weird". He began coughing again, from the strain wailing put on his throat.

"Shhhh." Harvey comforted. He was caught off guard again when the doctor didn't prepare the shot. Most other doctors would have used the fact that Mike couldn't see them, to give him the shot and get it over with. When Mike's coughing died down, Harvey pulled him closer. He rocked Mike slightly, as he smiled sheepishly at Dr. Payne, who only smiled back understandingly. "You're going to feel so much better if you get it. I'm going to be with you the whole time." Harvey comforted. Mike's crying didn't subside, and he was still begging into Harvey's ear. That's when Harvey was really shocked by the doctor.

"Hey Mike, Ms. Paulsen told me you like chocolate. I brought some with me." the doctor took out the chocolate. "If you let me give you the shot, the whole bar is yours." he added smiling.

At this Mike turned around. It was the 1.5x size of his favorite chocolate. It was slightly bigger than the normal size, and Mike weighed his options as if it were the most important decision in the world. He looked up at Harvey, who only smiled and gave a small nod. "Okay." was all Mike said as he dropped his left arm, and doubled the grasp he had on Harvey with his right arm. He tucked his head into the crook of Harvey's neck, and whimpered slightly.

The doctor looked at Harvey for approval, and began to prepare the shot. He was experienced in making shots as quick and painless as possible, and used his skills well.

Mike turned around surprised, "That's it?" he asked in a scratchy voice.

"Yup." the doctor smiled. "What's your favorite color?" he asked.

"Red." Mike replied happily, as he was handed a bar of chocolate.

The doctor got out a red bandaid, and stuck it on top of some cotton. "All done, now get some rest. I'm going to talk to your dad for a little bit."

Mike looked at him with furrowed eyebrows, not knowing how the doctor knew of Harvey and his "relationship".

The doctor laughed, "You want to know when you have to go back to school? Probably not for the rest of the week." he said with a wink, although he knew Mike would be healthy a day or two before that.

Harvey was now very eager to know what Donna had told the doctor, but laughed along for the sake of keeping up whatever story the doctor had been told. Harvey stepped out of the bed, and laid Mike underneath the covers. "Let me walk you out." he said as he walked to Dr. Payne.

"Bye Mike." the doctor waved.

"Bye doctor!" Mike waved happily, although he was too tired to show half the emotions he felt.

When they arrived in the living room, the doctor began, "His fever is a little high, but it should lower soon enough if you're lucky. Otherwise it'll get bad before it gets better. I prescribed something for that, and headaches as well." he passed Harvey the prescription.

Harvey sighed, knowing his luck, it would probably get worse first.

"His throat is sore, so there's something in there for that too." Dr. Payne said pointing at the paper that Harvey was reading over. "Don't worry, I picked syrup that works medically AND tastes good."

Harvey didn't know how grateful he would be for that yet. "And the nausea?" he asked.

Dr. Payne chuckled at the worry. "It's all in there Mr. Specter, relax." The pair then walked over to the entrance.

When they were in front of the door, the doctor presented Harvey with his business card.

_Dr. Willis Payne_

_Pediatrician_

"Call me if he ever gets sick again." he smiled warmly.

Harvey read the business card surprised. "I will. Do you mind if I ask, what kind of doctor are you exactly?" he asked curious.

"I'm a pediatrician, but I also treat teenagers who haven't really grown out of the pediatrics ward. I know it's harder for some kids to go straight to an adult hospital." the doctor explained. "It started when a few of my young patients became older, but didn't want to go see other doctors. After that I began treating other older kids who had a hard time with hospitals."

Ah, so the truth had been slightly stretched, but Mike did have a childish face so it was believable. Harvey smiled at the thought, Donna really was a genius. "Well, thank you so much for coming. Hopefully I won't have to call on you too soon again." Harvey said with a laugh.

"Take good care of him Mr. Specter, although I'm sure you will." the doctor replied, as he stepped out.

* * *

"Hey junior, how are you feeling?" Harvey asked as he walked back in to the bedroom.

Mike shrugged as he chewed on the chocolate.

Harvey chuckled at the brown mess on Mike's face. He grabbed a tissue and began to wipe off the chocolate, despite Mike struggling to get away to keep eating. "You better not make a mess on my sheets Michael." Harvey warned sternly, although Mike could sense the humor in his voice. Harvey sighed as Mike giggled happily, nearly dropping the chocolate. Harvey quickly caught the potential hazard (well for his clean sheets at least) and placed it on the night stand.

"Daddy my chocolate." Mike whined, as he began to kick slightly.

Harvey spotted a tantrum in the near future, and nipped it in the bud. "What happens to little boys who throw temper tantrums?" Harvey asked, as he looked pointedly at Mike's legs.

Mike immediately stopped, and stared back wide eyed. "You can't spank me! I'm sick!" he argued, his scratchy voice proving his statement.

"If you misbehave, you'll get a spanking wether you're sick or not." Harvey replied nonchalantly.

Mike looked down, and unconsciously gave a small yawn. He played with his shirt, eyeing the chocolate not-so-discreetly.

Harvey couldn't help but smile. "Are you going to be a good boy, or should I put the chocolate away?" he jokingly added, "Right now I'm not sure if I should give you any."

Mike looked at Harvey with puppy eyes. "Please?" he tried in his cutest voice.

Harvey didn't last long, and relented with a humored face. "Will you be more careful?" he asked.

Mike nodded obediently, and waited as Harvey adjusted the wrapper so it covered the chocolate better.

"Here." Harvey said as he handed Mike the chocolate. He slowly pulled down the covers, receiving a confused look from Mike. "I think it's going to be nap time for you soon, so I'm just getting you ready." he explained as he got a diaper and other products from a drawer.

"Daddy I don't need it. It's not bed time." Mike protested, feeling Harvey pull down his pants.

"Michael this isn't up for discussion." Harvey stated strictly. "You remember what happened last time you had a nap without a diaper, don't you?" he reminded, as he placed the diaper underneath Mike.

Mike turned red, and looked to the side. He shut his eyes as Harvey uncapped the lotion, feeling helpless. "But..."

"You don't have to be embarrassed Mikey, I just don't want you to wet the bed again." Harvey comforted, rubbing Mike's arm. "Eat the chocolate, there's still so much left." he encouraged.

Mike began nipping at the treat, feeling that it wasn't as appealing. After a minute though, he began chowing down on it, forgetting about his earlier mood.

"Let's get you tucked in." Harvey cooed, as he pulled Mike's pants over the diaper. He took the empty packaging from Mike's hands, and began covering Mike up.

"Do I have to take a nap?" Mike asked, finally noticing he might be just a little bit sleepy.

"You're looking so much better after the shot. Wouldn't want to tire yourself out, would you?"

"But daddy..." Mike tried, his eyes betraying him.

"Shh, get some rest. You're going to feel so much better when you wake up." at least Harvey hoped.

* * *

Harvey sank down on the couch. Ray had just come back from the pharmacy, dropping off the prescribed medicine, as well as a surprise chocolate cake Harvey had ordered for Mike. He was about to walk back to the bedroom to check on the sleeping kid when he heard a small cry.

"Daddy!"

Harvey bounced up, and barged into the room to find Mike hunched over on the bed. He rushed to get the small bin he had placed in the corner of the room. He pushed it underneath Mike just in time for Mike to throw up. Harvey soothingly rubbed his back, and reached for a bottle of water. When Mike had finished vomiting over the bin, he accepted the bottle in Harvey's hand. "Clean your mouth and spit it out." Harvey instructed. He then motioned for Mike to drink some of it, before placing the bottle down again.

"You said... You said I would feel better when I woke up." Mike sobbed out, as he climbed into Harvey's lap and into his inviting arms.

"Daddy was wrong, and he's very sorry." Harvey apologized, smoothing Mike's hair. They sat without speaking for a while, Mike's pitiful cries being the only noise in the room. Mike was curled up in Harvey's arms, slightly in shock. "Shhhh." Harvey rocked gently. He was slightly disappointed. Mike had seemed like he was feeling better after his shot, but obviously he had gotten the short straw. This fever was definitely getting worse before it went away. When the cries turned into sniffles, Harvey looked down. "Mike?"

Mike only clung Harvey's shirt tighter in response.

"Think you can let me take your temperature?" Harvey asked, lifting Mike's face by his chin.

Mike was forced to look up at Harvey, and stared back with teary eyes. He only gave a small nod, before tucking his head under Harvey's again.

Harvey grabbed the thermometer from the night stand, and gently placed it in Mike's mouth. They only waited a minute for the result. 103.8. This was bad, even Harvey could guess that much. He strategically hid the reading from Mike, and went back to comforting him. Knowing he needed to give Mike his medicine, he asked, "Are you hungry?"

Mike shook his head no.

Harvey sighed. He was about to resort to his surprise for Mike, when the door bell rang. When he got up to go open the door, he felt Mike frantically holding on to him. "It's alright Mike." Harvey said, deciding to carry Mike.

Mike rested his head on Harvey's shoulder as he was carried out to the entrance.

Harvey was surprised when he opened the door and saw Donna. "Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"What's up, is you probably forgot to cook food for Mike." Donna said, as she handed a soup container to Harvey while giving Mike a kiss on the cheek. "How are you feeling sweetheart?" she cooed.

Mike gave an inaudible mumble, but Donna seemed to understand.

"Awwwww, poor baby. Don't worry we're going to make you feel better." Donna smiled, caressing Mike's face. "Harvey you have to put him down, he's going to throw up if you carry him too long." Donna chided.

Harvey began walking back towards the bedroom, with Donna following behind. "Donna he doesn't want to let go. I'm not going to force him." Harvey explained. He tucked Mike into the covers, and reached to feel Mike's forehead but Donna beat him to it.

"He's burning. Did you take his temperature?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, we can talk about it later. I think something's wrong." Harvey commented as he saw Mike wriggling in the sheets. He had a slight suspicion, and lifted the covers, before reaching a hand down and feeling the now damp diaper. "Mike why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I can nap without a diaper." was all Mike said, as he turned away from Harvey and Donna pouting. He usually had better shows of defiance, but being sick as he was, turning away was the best he could do.

Harvey sighed, gently rubbing Mike's back.

"I'm going to go heat up the chicken soup." Donna said, as she walked out, sensing the two needed privacy.

Harvey sat down on the bed. "Mike." he said, as he placed a hand on Mike's arm.

Mike turned slightly, looking like he was about to cry.

"Hey, no more tears." Harvey said, as he pulled a resistant Mike to put his head on his lap. He ran a hand through the blond hair, before starting, "I told you, you don't have to be embarrassed about this stuff." When Mike didn't respond he asked, "You know I'll never judge you, right?"

"Yeah... I guess..." Mike replied uncertainly.

"Good, because I never have, and I never will." Harvey stated. "Do you trust me?" Harvey asked, although he was still scared of the answer.

Mike looked at Harvey as if he'd grown another head, "Of course." he replied, sure of himself this time.

"Then trust that I know what's best for you. Can you do that?"

Mike hesitated for a moment, but then gave a small nod.

"Good boy." Harvey praised, as he sat Mike on his lap. "Should we get you changed then?" When Mike nodded into him, Harvey cleaned him up, before picking up a new diaper. To his surprise, Mike didn't fight it, and just let Harvey proceed. He covered Mike up, and gave him a quick kiss before saying, "I'm going to call Donna back in, okay?"

Mike played with Harvey's hand, and considered it for a moment. When he made up his mind he loosened his grip, and said, "Okay." looking at Harvey with sad eyes.

"Mike, don't start with the eyes again." Harvey chided jokingly. He ruffled Mike's hair, before getting up to find Donna.

"Hey, how is he?" Donna asked as she spotted Harvey walking her way.

"Well he's definitely worse than at the office. He threw up just before you came, his temperature was 103.8." Harvey reported.

Donna gasped, "Oh my god Harvey, I should've come sooner." She turned off the stove, and placed the pot on a trivet.

"It's fine." Harvey reassured.

"I'm assuming he hasn't eaten?" Donna asked with a smirk.

"No. He needs to eat before I give him his medicine, but he said he's not hungry. I got chocolate cake for him, so I thought he might eat that."

Donna laughed, "Harvey you can't just give him cake because he doesn't want to eat anything else."

"But he's sick so isn't it okay? He feels terrible." Harvey reasoned. He could indulge a little when Mike was sick couldn't he?

"Harvey you really are a softie." Donna teased, as she got some soup into a bowl, picking up a spoon as well. "You can give him cake later, come on." she called, as she walked towards the bedroom. "How's my little angel doing?"

Mike looked up shyly. He always loved the attention Donna gave him. It was a different type of affection than what Harvey showed him, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't like it. "I don't feel so good..." Mike replied quietly.

Donna sat on the bed, and put the soup on the nightstand. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really..." Mike replied, relaxing when Donna ran a hand through his hair.

"Sweetie you have to eat. Do you think you could try a eating a little bit?" Donna encouraged.

To Harvey's surprise, Mike began sitting up against the headboard.

Donna picked up the bowl and spoon, and instructed, "Open up."

Mike obediently opened his mouth, and waited for Donna to feed him a spoonful. "This is good."

"Of course, everything should be perfect for my little prince." Donna cooed, as she held another spoonful in front of Mike.

Mike blushed as he swallowed again. He finished the rest of the bowl quietly, and smiled timidly when Donna praised him.

"Well done, such a good boy. Isn't he Harvey?"

"What?" Harvey asked, waking up from his daze.

"Mike finished the bowl. Isn't he a good boy?" Donna turned around, the menacing look in her eyes betraying the smile on her face.

"Yes he is." Harvey confirmed, as he sat down on the other side of the bed. He ruffled Mike's hair before saying, "You need to take your medicine kid." When Mike began to whine he scolded, "None of that now, doctor's orders not mine."

Mike began to pout, and cuddled into Donna.

"Alright then," Harvey started getting up, slightly jealous, "I'll be right back." he walked out to the living room, and grabbed the pharmacy bag. He made his way back towards the bedroom, and sat in the same place he had vacated only a few seconds ago.

"Sit up, come on." Harvey instructed, as he helped Mike up. He reached into the bag and laid out the pills and syrup.

Mike hid beneath the covers, trying to avoid the foul tasting treatment. He cringed when the covers were slowly peeled back. "Nooo..."

Harvey looked at the pills satisfied. They were all small, which would make them easier for Mike to swallow. "Come on Mike, I got a surprise for you afterwards."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm. Open up." Harvey ordered, before placing one of the pills on Mike's tongue. "This should help with the fever and the headaches." he explained. He held out a bottle of water, and helped Mike swallow. He did the same for the nausea medication, and then pulled out the syrup.

"No, I'm not taking that." Mike crossed his arms.

"The doctor told me it tastes good." Harvey assured. Mike still refused to take it, so Harvey came up with an idea. "Why don't you taste it?" he tried. He was seriously hoping the syrup tasted good, otherwise there was no chance Mike would take it afterwards.

"Okay..." Mike agreed, and hesitantly tasted a small drop. After testing it for a few seconds, he opened his mouth, signaling that Harvey could give him the whole dose.

Harvey sighed in relief. He quickly gave Mike the dose, before he changed his mind. "Wait with Donna, I'm going to bring you you're surprise." Harvey said grinning.

Mike grinned back, and began talking to Donna. "What is it?" he asked her.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, would it pumpkin?" Donna replied.

Mike mock-sighed, and sunk down on the bed, which earned him a small laugh from Donna. He waited impatiently for Harvey to come back, and nearly fell off the bed from excitement when he arrived.

"Woah, easy there kiddo. You're going to make yourself sicker." Harvey chuckled.

"Cake!" Mike exclaimed, although it made him cough. He widened his eyes, at one of the biggest slices of cake he'd ever seen.

Harvey sat down on the bed, and was surprised to see Mike expectantly open his mouth. Harvey smiled on the inside, as he was reassured that Mike hadn't replaced him with Donna. He fed Mike the cake, while mock-warning Mike about dirtying the bed. Chocolate was going to be the end of his sheets, he realized. "Are you tired puppy?" Harvey asked, when he saw Mike yawn.

Mike sunk into the bed in response, letting out another small yawn.

"No! Wait!" Harvey said nearly yelling, as he grabbed a tissue and wiped Mike's mouth. "Go on."

Donna laughed at that, "The poor boy is sick and all you think about are your pretty sheets?"

"Well they are expensive." Harvey replied, faking a pout.

Mike frowned, "Daddy?"

"What's wrong?" Harvey asked, suddenly serious as he noticed Mike's expression.

"Daddy you told me... When I... You said you didn't care about the sheets..." It hadn't bothered him as much earlier with the chocolate bar, but now he thought maybe Harvey had been upset whenever he wet the sheets.

Harvey furrowed his eyebrows. What was Mike talking about?

Mike scrunched his face up, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wet your sheets. I won't do it again. I promise." Mike apologized, holding onto Harvey, sounding more like he was begging.

"Mikey, I was just joking, calm down. It's alright, those were just accidents, you couldn't have stopped them. I'd rather you not get chocolate stains on the sheets, but if you do it's not the end of the world." Harvey comforted as he held Mike. He rubbed Mike's back, and kept looking down to see if Mike had calmed down.

Mike held on to Harvey long after he felt better. Being sick, he wanted all the attention he could get. He smiled, as he felt Harvey give him kiss after kiss and whisper all sorts of promises for treats. He looked up grinning at Harvey.

"Have you been faking this whole time?" Harvey asked smirking.

"Only a little bit." Mike admitted sheepishly.

"That's it. You're going to sleep mister." Harvey reprimanded with a smirk, as he began tucking Mike in once again.

Mike turned to look at Donna hopefully, "Are you going to be here when I wake up?"

"Sorry sweetie, I have to go home soon. I'll come back tomorrow though, I promise." Donna answered, as she gave Mike a soft kiss.

Mike looked disappointed, but smiled at Donna. He gave a small yawn, and rubbed sleepily at his eyes.

"Get some sleep now, hopefully you'll feel better afterwards." Harvey made sure to word it properly, avoiding making the same mistake.

At that Mike closed his eyes, and began to drift off to sleep.

Harvey and Donna watched as Mike fell into a deep slumber. "He's so cute when he's sleeping." Donna commented.

"Donna you always think he's cute."

"I know, you do too." Donna winked, as she got up. "I see the way you look at him."

Harvey followed her out, sighing at her observation skills. He decided not to comment, and opted to change topics instead. "Thanks for coming."

"It's no problem, you know I'd do anything for you and Mike." she replied, as she stood in front of the door.

"You mean you can't resist Mike's adorable face." Harvey corrected smirking, but Donna knew it was his way of saying, _"I'd do anything for you too."_.

"I really can't. I'll come again tomorrow. There's still some soup left, so feed him that until then."

"I will." Harvey said as he opened the door. "See you tomorrow."

"See you."


End file.
